Y el karma dijo
by Deanna Rey
Summary: A Sakura le gusta Eriol Hiragizawa, quien no parece tener interés en nadie, ignorando lo que su mejor amigo siente por ella. ¿Las consecuencias? Un Syaoran con novia y a ella con un conflicto de sentimientos. — Universo Alterno
1. I

**Disclaimer:** CCS y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen. Estos pertenecen a las CLAMP.

 **Summary:** A Sakura le gusta Eriol Hiragizawa, quien no parece tener interés en nadie, ignorando lo que su mejor amigo siente por ella. ¿Las consecuencias? Un Syaoran con novia y a ella con un conflicto de sentimientos.

* * *

 **. . .**

 **Y el karma dijo**

" _Amarás a quien no te ama, por no haber amado a quien te amó…"_

 **. . .**

* * *

 **— I —**

* * *

Lo miraba desde lejos, como siempre lo hacía. Para ella, Eriol Hiragizawa era la persona perfecta. Proveniente de Inglaterra, más específico: Londres, él era un chico caballeroso, apuesto, amable, culto, inteligente, servicial, capitán del equipo de Basquetbol, pianista del coro de la preparatoria… _ah_ , simplemente perfecto.

¿Y ella?

Bueno, ella, Sakura Kinomoto, era una simple adolescente de diecisiete años. Nacida en una ciudad que se encontraba cerca de Tokyo; Tomoeda había sido el lugar que la había visto crecer, allí había vivido su niñez, lo que llevaba de adolescencia y, lo más probable, también viera su adultez, vejez y, seguramente, su muerte. Sin contar mucho eso, ella no se consideraba alguien tan perfecto como lo era Eriol Hiragizawa.

No era tan inteligente, odiaba las matemáticas y cualquier otra asignatura que se viera involucrada con ellas. Era torpe, lo cual muchas veces se lo debía a sus propios pies. Era mala para despertar temprano y siempre se la hacía tarde. Era parte del grupo de porristas, pero el bastón siempre se le caía en las prácticas (a veces justo en la cara). No se consideraba una belleza como lo eran Tomoyo Daidouji (su mejor amiga y voz principal del coro de la escuela), Meiling Li (la capitana del equipo de atletismo) o Sayuri Natsume (su compañera en el grupo de porristas); pero su madre, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, le decía todo lo contrario… en cambio, su hermano Touya le decía que era un monstruo.

Además, no se consideraba el tipo de chica que estaba al alcance de él. Por eso se limitaba a verlo desde lejos, sabiendo que era imposible que Eriol se fijara en ella de alguna manera. Sus gustos eran obvios y ella no encajaba en ellos. De ninguna manera. Aunque quisiera todo lo contrario.

La primera vez que lo había visto, fue cuando estaba en quinto año de primaria. Pero no fue ahí cuando se empezó a interesar en él, a esa edad ella aún no estaba muy consciente de esas cosas. No fue hasta que entró a la preparatoria que se empezó a fijar más en los chicos; en Eriol, lo empezó a notar más desde segundo año, cuando habían vuelto a compartir clase; pues solo habían estado juntos durante la primaria.

No sabía qué era lo que sentía realmente por él. No podía asegurar que era amor, pues apenas y habían intercambiado alguna que otra palabra. Syaoran Li, su mejor amigo, le decía que solo era algo físico y/o admiración.

Las pocas veces que había logrado intercambiar alguna palabra con él, su lengua (y de pasada sus manos) parecía querer burlarse de ella y se trababa lo máximo posible –o tiraba alguna cosa–, logrando que se avergonzara mucho; detestaba la idea de que Eriol llegará a creer que era una chica torpe (algo que en ocasiones era cierto, ¡pero no es como si fuera intencional!). Lo bueno era que después Syaoran llegaba a su rescate, logrando así sacarla de apuros y de situaciones vergonzosas.

Syaoran a veces era tan bueno. ¿Qué es lo que haría ella sin él?

Él tenía tantas cualidades como Eriol Hiragizawa. Inteligente, siendo el primer lugar en la clase (ella pensaba que también lo podía ser de la escuela, pero aún no lo confirmaba). Deportista, pues era el capitán de futbol y practicaba artes marciales desde pequeño. Y él también tenía talento musical, recordaba que Syaoran gustaba de tocar la guitarra y muy pocas veces lo había escuchado cantar (tenía bastante suerte de convencer a su amigo para dejarla escucharlo). Un chico serio y que se atreve a sonreír delante de pocas personas, pero que cuando lo hace, es –sin duda– una de las sonrisas más bonitas que pudieran existir. Amable a su modo. Educado. Responsable. Con una puntualidad sorprendente y un excelente tutor; si no fuera por él, no lograría pasar matemáticas y llegar –en algunas ocasiones– temprano.

Y así podía seguir diciendo más cosas de él. Sin duda, Syaoran era alguien igual de perfecto que Eriol y el mejor amigo de todos.

Lo conocía desde cuarto año de primaria, cuando Syaoran había llegado de Hong Kong para instalarse a vivir en Tomoeda. Al principio fue difícil entablar una amistad con él, pues en esa época él era más serio de lo que era actualmente y parecía no gustarle tener algo que ver con alguno de sus compañeros. Si no fuera porque el profesor Terada lo hubiera asignado como su tutor durante un tiempo, ante lo mal que iba en matemáticas, posiblemente ahora sólo serían unos simples compañeros de clase. Cuanto agradecía haber reprobado esos exámenes durante la época de sexto grado, porque gracias a eso, tenía aquel lazo tan bonito que compartían.

En muchas ocasiones, Tomoyo le decía que era posible que sintiera algo más por Syaoran que una simple y bonita amistad. Ella no creía eso, pues era imposible, jamás vería –mejor dicho, no _quería_ ver– a Syaoran como otra cosa que no fuera como un amigo. Pues no deseaba verse nunca en el riesgo de deteriorar lo que ellos tenían. Además, sabía que también era imposible que Syaoran se fijara de _esa manera_ en ella.

Ante todo, tenía en claro la realidad.

.

Y entonces volvía al inicio, con el hecho de que estaba mirando a Eriol desde lejos (en ocasiones se empezaba a asentirse como una acosadora). Tenían clase de educación física y profesor había separado el grupo en chicos y chicas. Ellos jugarían un pequeño partido de basquetbol y ellas uno de voleibol.

Suspiró, Eriol se veía tan apuesto con el uniforme deportivo. Le apoyaría mentalmente para que él ganara. Aunque sabía que no lo necesitaba, él era tan bueno jugando.

—Sakura, ¿has visto a Syaoran? —le despertó de sus pensamientos la melodiosa voz de su mejor amiga.

Sakura volteó a mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa, dándole a entender a su amiga cual era la respuesta. Eso provocó que un suspiro saliera de los labios rosados de Daidouji.

—Iría a los vestidores para ver si está ahí, pero la verdad no estoy muy segura de que vaya a asistir a esta clase…

—Syaoran había dicho que tenía unos asuntos que atender con el consejo estudiantil, pero no sé si realmente fue —comentó Sakura, recordando lo que su amigo había mencionado hace algunas horas y retirándose un mechón castaño detrás de la oreja.

Syaoran había sido el presidente del consejo estudiantil, pero como estaban a punto de pasar a su último año, había cedido el puesto a otro estudiante, por lo tanto, le ayudaba al nuevo en lo que necesitaba.

—Lo sé… Lo que pasa es que tengo su celular y desde hace un rato a sonado dos veces.

Tomoyo iba a comentar quien había sido la persona que había marcado a Syaoran, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Hace un tiempo había empezado a sospechar algo y aún no se había atrevido a hablarlo con el mismo Syaoran, mucho menos con Sakura.

—Si quieres podemos ir a buscarlo, no creo que le moleste al profesor.

—Tienes razón, vamos a… —Tomoyo se interrumpió a sí misma—. Creo que no será necesario, ahí viene él.

Sakura giró inmediatamente su vista hacia donde estaba Syaoran, sonrió al notar que él ya las había visto y se dirigía hacia ellas.

La castaña pudo darse cuenta como varias chicas se le quedaban mirando como bobas a su amigo. No las culpaba, Syaoran era un chico apuesto y alto, con los cabellos color chocolate totalmente revueltos y dueño de una mirada ambarina muy profunda.

—Pensé que estarías ocupado y que no entrarías —fue lo primero que dijo Tomoyo, sobre todo al verlo con el uniforme deportivo—. Ah, por cierto, gracias por prestarme tu celular y toma, parece que _alguien_ necesita hablar contigo.

La oji-verde se extrañó ante la manera en la que Tomoyo dijo lo último, pero aun así no menciono nada. Sólo se quedó viendo como su amigo tomaba su celular de las pálidas manos de su mejor amiga.

—De nada, espero que hayas podido comunicarte con tu madre —dijo Syaoran a Tomoyo, a lo que ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza—. Entonces, anda —«andando» es lo que él iba a decir, más sin embargo se vio interrumpido por el timbre de su celular.

Syaoran observó el número y después a sus amigas, ellas asintieron por lo cual él se apartó un momento para poder contestar.

—Sí, ¿qué sucede Sayuri? —Sakura frunció el ceño desconcertada al saber quién le había llamado, Tomoyo soltó otro suspiro; _a este paso me quedare sin aire_ , fue su pensamiento. A pesar de la distancia, ellas lograban escuchar sin querer su conversación—. No, no lo estoy y perdón por no responder, pero no tenía mi celular conmigo. ¿Lo de hoy? Claro que sí, si gustas te puedo esperar…

Sakura mordió levemente su labio inferior, ¿desde cuándo Syaoran y Sayuri Natsume eran tan cercanos, como para que ella tuviera su celular, él la llamara por su nombre y se vieran después de la escuela?

La respuesta le llego de inmediato a la mente, Sayuri era la mejor amiga de Meiling Li, la prima de Syaoran.

.

Tomoyo observó cómo su amiga mordía su labio inferior y bajaba lentamente la cabeza. Negó con la suya y desvió su mirada amatista hacia el otro lado de las canchas. Inmediatamente sus ojos captaron al _dueño_ de los pensamientos de su prima: Eriol Hiragizawa

El joven se encontraba encestando el balón sin ninguna dificultada, estaba un poco apartado de los demás, pues el partido amistoso empezaría en algunos minutos más (posiblemente cuando Li al fin se dirigiera con ellos).

Ella entendía por qué Sakura últimamente estaba tan impresionada por el peli-negro, la mitad de las chicas de la preparatoria también se encontraban así, pues lo consideraban un chico perfecto (la otra mitad estaba del lado de Syaoran) y no las culpaba. Caballeroso, apuesto, inteligente; eran unas de las tantas cosas que las chicas opinaban de él. Pero a pesar de eso, ella era una de las pocas que no estaba deslumbrada por el inglés… pues ella era lo mismo que él: una fachada de perfección creada por su propia familia.

—Tomoyo —la voz de Sakura la sacó de sus pensamientos, volvió su cabeza hacia ella y se encontró con los ojos verdes de su amiga—, vamos con las demás, el partido pronto va a iniciar —sonrió, pero Daidouji pudo notar que era algo forzada.

Giró su cabeza hacia Li y pudo ver que el chico aún continuaba con su llamada.

Tenía que hablar con él.

—¿Podrías adelantarte, Sakura? —preguntó sonriendo—. Yo te alcanzaré en un momento.

Sakura asintió distraídamente y pronto ya se encontraba en dirección de las demás chicas que jugarían voleibol.

Unos segundos después de eso, Syaoran colgaba su teléfono y giraba con la intención de encontrarlas a las dos. Notó su leve confusión al darse cuenta de la ausencia de Sakura.

—Ya se fue con las demás —habló antes de que él dijera algo—. Syaoran, tengo que hablar contigo.

Syaoran la miro largamente antes de suspirar, sabía perfectamente lo que Tomoyo le quería decir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tomoyo se encontraba cruzada de brazos y lo miraba directamente a la cara; Syaoran pensó que esa era una de las pocas ocasiones en la que ella lo había visto con esa seriedad expresada en rostro.

Ambos se encontraban en otro de los patios, debajo de su árbol favorito de Seijo, se habían saltado la clase de deportes.

—Ya te disté cuenta, ¿verdad? —susurró, después de estuvieran varios minutos en silencio.

Una parte de él quería evitar la conversación que vendría, porque era claro que ella ya se había dado cuenta, Tomoyo era una de las personas más perceptivas que conocía y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que le dijera algo.

—Sí, lo sospechaba desde hace unos días, pero lo confirmé hoy ante las insistentes llamadas que recibías a tu celular cuando yo lo tenía, y después con esto.

Aparentemente, ese tiempo ya había llegado.

—Estas saliendo con Sayuri Natsume —no era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando.

Y él lo enfrentaría.

—Sí, estoy saliendo con ella.

Todo se quedó en silencio mientras ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos, Syaoran entendió la pregunta muda en la mirada de Tomoyo.

—Pronto se lo diré.

Ella suspiró.

—Yo soy tu amiga y sabes que me gustaría apoyarte, pero… ¿estás seguro de estar con una chica cuando amas a otra?

¿Qué si él estaba seguro?

 **«** _Y-Yo quería decirte que… estoy enamorada de ti._ **»**

—Yo…

 **«** _¡Ella merece una oportunidad, Syaoran! Por favor… debes dársela._ **»**

Syaoran bajó la mirada.

¿Lo estaba?

 **«** _Quería decirte que e-está bien… podemos intentarlo._ **»**

Apretó sus puños y frunció el ceño.

—¿Syaoran…?

 **«** _La sonrisa de ella no podía ser más grande, pudo notar como sus ojos azules brillaban debido a las lágrimas de felicidad. Ella se lanzó a abrazarlo, dejándolo a él sin saber cómo responder a ese gesto._

— _¡Muchas gracias, ya verás que no te arrepentirás!_

 _Él correspondió lentamente al abrazo, espera que fuera así._ **»**

Levantó nuevamente su ambarina mirada y Tomoyo se sorprendió al ver tanta seguridad en ella.

—Sí, Tomoyo. Tal vez al principio no tanto, pero ahora estoy seguro que sí.

—¿Y qué pasa con Sakura?

Syaoran sonrió tristemente.

—Creo que llego el momento de que empiece a olvidar mis sentimientos por ella —ese dejo consternada a Tomoyo, sobre todo por la leve tristeza que percibía en su voz—, ella ya se ha interesado por alguien y a pesar de que yo quiera creer que es pura admiración y algo que no durará mucho tiempo, no puedo seguir así. No sé si llegue a olvidarla, no puedo asegurarlo, pero tengo que hacer el intento. Nunca seré algo más que el mejor amigo de Sakura Kinomoto.

No, no, no… Tomoyo negaba con la cabeza. Syaoran no se podía estar rindiendo sin hacer nada, sin siquiera decirle a su prima lo que sentía y lograr que al fin Sakura aceptara sus sentimientos; por qué ella sabía que la castaña sentía algo por él, solo que era tan despistada y distraída (y tenía que aceptarlo, terca) que no se daba cuenta.

—Necesito que me apoyes en esto, Tomoyo.

Syaoran sabía que para Tomoyo eso no era fácil, ella siempre se había imaginado a sus mejores amigos juntos, pues decía que estaban predestinados. Y que de repente le dijera que quería dejar a un lado sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga y, además, que estaba saliendo con Sayuri Natsume (alguien que no era de su total agrado, todavía no acaba de entender por qué) debía ser un fuerte golpe para la peli-negra.

—Sólo necesito que me prometas una cosa —habló después de algunos minutos. Aunque sabía que quizá la precipitada decisión de su amigo no trajera nada bueno, ante todo, Syaoran era su mejor amigo y ya hace algún tiempo le había prometido que lo apoyaría cuando él la necesitara.

—¿Cuál?

Tomoyo suspiró.

—Si te das cuenta que no pudiste enamorarte de Natsume, déjala —el castaño la miro desconcertado—. Créeme, para ella será peor si se da cuenta que Sakura sigue en tu corazón.

Li titubeó un poco.

—¿Lo prometes, Syaoran?

Él asintió —Lo prometo.

—Entonces, cuenta con mi apoyo —dijo Daidouji con una sonrisa resignada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sayuri Natsume se encontraba sentada en su puesto, llevaba su largo cabello rojizo en dos coletas bajas y tenía puestas sus gafas con armazón negro que utilizaba para leer. Se suponía que estaba estudiando para el próximo examen de historia que tendría en unos días, pero su mente se hallaba en otra parte, todos sus pensamientos se dirigían precisamente en dos personas.

 _Syaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto_.

Estaba preocupada, y mucho. Llevaba alrededor de un mes saliendo con Syaoran y él aún no se atrevía a decirle a Kinomoto, _la chica de la cual se encontraba enamorado_ , lo que ocurría entre los dos. No mentiría: tenía miedo. Y, ¿si él pensaba que su relación no tenía caso y que no había nada que le hiciera olvidar sus sentimientos hacia Kinomoto? Syaoran desconocía que ella estaba al corriente de sus verdaderos sentimientos, los cuales Meiling le había confirmado después de un largo periodo de ruegos.

Su relación estaba siendo increíble para ella, habían salido a unas cuantas citas en las que ella se la había pasado de maravilla. Los besos no pasaban de la mejilla y las ocasiones eran contadas (con eso pudo confirmar su teoría que Syaoran era un chico tímido), pero esperaba que pronto eso cambiara.

Se quitó sus lentes de lectura y soltó un suspiro mientras cerraba el libro que se encontraba en su banca. Debía de empezar a dejar de pensar en Kinomoto como un obstáculo en su relación. Además, los rumores que circulaban por los pasillos de Seijo afirmaban que a la castaña le interesaba Eriol Hiragizawa, así que las posibilidades de que ella tuviera algún problema con su noviazgo eran pocas.

Muchas de las chicas del grupo de porristas, e incluso Meiling, afirmaban que Kinomoto era una persona muy agradable, quizá lo que tenía que hacer era empezarla a tratar más y llevarse bien con ella. Ante todo, estaba consciente de que era alguien importante en la vida de Syaoran y no deseaba estar en malos términos con ella cuando al fin el castaño se atreviera a decirle algo sobre su relación.

¡Bien! Eso es lo que haría. En la siguiente practica empezaría a acercarse más a Kinomoto, sólo esperaba que Daidouji no fuera un obstáculo para eso.

—Sayuri —escuchó que la llamaban. No tenía que voltear para saber que se trataba de Meiling, reconocía muy bien su voz.

Meiling tomó lugar en el banco que se encontraba frente a ella y le sonrió, pero frunció un poco el ceño al ver el libro que se encontraba sobre su banca.

Sólo pudo sonreír con un poco de nerviosismo, ya se imaginaba que es lo que le diría.

—¿En serio te vas a quedar estudiando? —preguntó la peli-negra—. Mira que tenemos suerte de que no haya venido nuestro profesor de cálculo y los demás ya hasta se fueron debido a que era la última clase.

—Sabes que no me puedo ir, hoy tengo una reunión con las porristas —le recordó con una sonrisa—. Además, no está de más estudiar, sirve que así estaré lista para cuando sea el examen.

Meiling lanzó un resoplido.

—Ya suenas como Syaoran, se nota que te ha pegado mañas —ese comentario hizo sonrojar levemente a Sayuri, logrando que Meiling embozará una sonrisa—. Hablando del responsable de mi primo, ¿siempre si te acompañará a comprar los ingredientes para el pastel que le quieres hacer a tu mamá?

—Hoy no he tenido oportunidad de verlo y ya le llamé dos veces, pero no me contesto —respondió algo desilusionada.

—¿Por qué no le marcas de nuevo?

—¡Quizá está muy ocupado! —contestó de inmediato la peli-roja—. Tampoco es como si quisiera que él piense que lo estoy obligando a que me acompañe…

—Xiao Lang dijo que te enseñaría como se hace un pastel de chocolate, así que irá a verificar que compres los ingredientes adecuados —dijo Meiling, llamando a su primo por su nombre en chino, una costumbre que hacia sin darse cuenta—. Así que anda, llámale de nuevo —le motivó con una sonrisa.

Sayuri dudó un poco antes de tomar su teléfono, continúo dudando mientras buscaba el contacto de Syaoran y seleccionaba la opción de llamar, ¿y si él llegaba a pensar que era una hostigosa?

No pasaron más de dos timbres para que pudiera escuchar la voz de Syaoran.

— _Sí, ¿qué sucede Sayuri?_

—Syaoran, hola —sonrió un poco, era algo que no podía evitar cuando hablaba con él—. ¿Te encuentras muy ocupado? Es como te estuve llamando hace rato y no contestabas…

— _No, no lo estoy y perdón por no responder, pero no tenía mi celular conmigo…_

—No te preocupes. Y bueno… te llamé para preguntarte si me acompañarías hoy a buscar lo necesario para el pastel —se mordió un poco el labio inferior.

— _¿Lo de hoy? Claro que sí_ —sonrió al escuchar su respuesta— _, si gustas te puedo esperar, ¿tienes practica hoy, no?_

—Es más que nada una reunión para aclarar unos detalles, no creo que nos lleve mucho tiempo…

Mientras Sayuri continuaba hablando con Syaoran, Meiling no pudo evitar sonreír. Meses antes de que ellos empezaran a salir, Sayuri había tenido un leve cambio de ánimo y actitud, y esas últimas semanas con Syaoran habían hecho que su amiga estuviera más feliz. Aún no sabía que había provocado ese cambio en Sayuri, pero confiaba que ella pronto se lo diría. Era por eso que le estaba realmente agradecida a su primo por aceptar los sentimientos de Sayuri, pues ella más que nadie sabía que eran sinceros.

Además, esa relación no sólo ayudaba a Sayuri, también lo hacía a su primo. Syaoran llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de Kinomoto y lo mejor para él era que dejara ir ese sentimiento, ella lograba notar como a su primo le dolía el notable interés que Sakura le tenía a Eriol. Hubo un tiempo en el cual ideo algunos planes en compañía de Tomoyo para que Syaoran y Sakura estuvieran juntos, pero ahora ya no era así. Xiao Lang tenía derecho de ser algo egoísta y empezar a buscar a otra persona; y si Kinomoto se percataba de sus verdaderos sentimientos demasiado tarde, lo sentía por ella, pero había tenido mucho tiempo para lograr corresponderle a su primo.

Bueno, eso en caso de que él lograra olvidarla. Pero si no era así… ¿Syaoran la seguiría prefiriendo?

—¿Meiling? —sintió la mano de Sayuri sobre su hombro, logrando que así despertara de sus pensamientos —. ¿Estás bien? Te quedaste mirando a la nada con una cara de preocupación.

—No te preocupes —agitó una mano para restarle importancia, lo mejor sería dejar de pensar esas cosas—. Pero dime, ¿qué dijo mi adorado primo? —le sonrió pícaramente, sabía que con eso lograría distraerla.

Sayuri sonrió un poco sonrojada.

—Dijo que me acompañaría.

—Ya ves, te dije que lo haría —le dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

Observo su salón de clases, el cual se encontraría vacío si no fuera por ellas y mentalmente se cuestionó lo que harían para esperar a que fuera la reunión de Sayuri; repentinamente, una idea llego a su mente y no tardo nada en comunicársela a su amiga.

—Syaoran tiene Educación Física a esta hora, ¿verdad? —Sayuri asintió, el castaño lo había mencionado poco antes de colgar—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver? Sirve que nos entretenemos con algo.

Y antes de que pudiera dar siquiera una respuesta, Sayuri se encontraba siendo llevada por Meiling a los campos de Seijo.

.

Cuando llegaron al campo pudieron percatarse que los chicos se encontraban jugando basquetbol y las chicas voleibol, Sayuri busco a su novio entre la multitud de muchachos que trataban de arrebatarle el balón a Eriol Hiragizawa – _buena suerte con eso_ , pensó el par de amigas– pero no logró encontrarlo.

—Xiao Lang no está aquí —escuchó la voz de Meiling. Giró para observarla y pudo notar que la peli-negra miraba en dirección de las chicas que jugaban voleibol— y no es el único, Daidouji tampoco se encuentra con las demás.

Rápidamente trato de comprobar lo que su amiga y trato de buscar a Daidouji entre las chicas, después de unos minutos no la encontró. Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, Sayuri embozó una mueca. ¿Acaso ellos dos estarían juntos?

—¡Eriol! —gritó Meiling, logrando captar la atención de todos. Cuando el peli-negro se giró a mirarla, Meiling le hizo una seña para que se acercara a ellas. El joven suspiró, le entregó el balón a su compañero más cercano, sin verificar si estaba en su equipo o no, y se acercó a donde se encontraban ambas jóvenes.

—¿Qué ocurre, Meiling? —cuestionó rápidamente. Eriol miro en dirección de Sayuri e hizo un asentamiento como saludo, a lo que ella respondió con un gesto un poco titubeante.

—¿Sabes en donde se encuentra Syaoran? Él no es de faltar a sus clases, al menos que se le presente algo importante.

Eriol no tardó en responder.

—Sabes que no soy el niñero de Syaoran, es más, a él le molesta la mínima idea de que eso sea realidad —respondió con una sonrisa—. Pero tienes suerte, pude notar que tanto él como Tomoyo Daidouji se dirigieron al patio donde se encuentra el árbol que a Syaoran le encanta escalar.

Sayuri bajó levemente la mirada, desconocía por completo que Syaoran tuviera esa costumbre.

—Gracias por la información —logró escuchar que le decía Meiling a Eriol. Entonces sintió que su amiga la tomaba de la mano y la empezaba a llevar –nuevamente– a otra dirección.

—¡Espera! ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto algo sorprendida, pero en el fondo conocía la respuesta.

—Con Syaoran y Daidouji —masculló.

—P-Pero… ¿y si están hablando de algo importante y los interrumpimos?

Meiling giró levemente su cabeza para mirarla y le sorprendió que en su rostro se encontrara una expresión de seriedad.

—Justo por eso vamos.

Antes de que su amiga empezara a acelerar su paso, Sayuri volvió a mirar en dirección de Eriol Hiragizawa. Notó que el chico seguía en el mismo lugar y sólo las observaba irse, además pudo percatarse que más atrás de Hiragizawa se encontraba Sakura Kinomoto y que las miraba con una expresión que no lograba definir.

.

Meiling caminaba lo más deprisa que podía y motivaba a Sayuri a lo mismo. Tenían que darse prisa. Conocía a Daidouji y lo más probable es que la pelinegra ya se haya dado cuenta de la nueva relación de su primo y ahora se encontrara cuestionándole algo a Syaoran, y si era posible, trataría de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Bueno, eso ultimo sólo sucedería si ella lo permitía.

El árbol –un cerezo, cabe mencionar– que Syaoran acostumbraba a escalar se encontraba detrás del edificio donde se encontraban las aulas para los distintos clubs de Seijo y ya no les faltaba mucho para llegar, de hecho, ya solo les faltaba dar un giro a la derecha para estar en el mismo lugar que su primo y Tomoyo. Fue entonces cuando se detuvo abruptamente, lo que provocó que Sayuri tropezara levemente contra ella.

—¿Mei —iba a hablar la peli-roja, pero Meiling llevó su dedo índice a sus labios, indicándole que guardara silencio por un momento. Confundida por ello, Sayuri asintió levemente.

Después de eso, lograron empezar a escuchar la conversación que Syaoran Li y Tomoyo Daidouji mantenían.

—…¿estás seguro de estar con una chica cuando amas a otra? —esa era la voz de Daidouji.

Sayuri se tensó al escuchar las palabras de Daidouji, pero rápidamente tuvo que reaccionar para detener a Meiling, tomándola del brazo, pues ésta estaba a punto de salir de su escondite. Debido a su acción, la peli-negra la miró y ella negó varias veces con la cabeza.

Quería, _necesitaba_ , escuchar la respuesta de Syaoran.

—Yo… —al escuchar la voz de Syaoran, Sayuri presionó levemente el brazo de Meiling.

Meiling continuó mirando a su mejor amiga, era obvio que muy en su interior compartiera la misma duda que Daidouji.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaras torturándote con esa misma pregunta?_ , pensó Li.

—¿Syaoran…?

—Sí, Tomoyo —habló por fin Li, y la seguridad de sus palabras provoco que las tres chicas quedaran paralizadas por un momento—. Tal vez al principio no tanto, pero ahora estoy seguro que sí.

La presión en el brazo de Meiling disminuyó hasta desaparecer, pues Sayuri había llevado sus manos a su pecho, logrando sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

—¿Y qué pasa con Sakura? —Tomoyo no era la única que se cuestionaba lo mismo, esa era la misma pregunta que pasaba por la cabeza de Meiling.

—Creo que llego el momento de que empiece a olvidar mis sentimientos por ella —no tuvieron que esperar mucho para oír la respuesta del castaño. Meiling se impresionó nuevamente por sus palabras, ya que estaba consciente de lo difícil que debía ser para él decir eso, además de que se notaba la tristeza en sus palabras y podía asegurar que Daidouji también se había percatado de eso—, ella ya se ha interesado por alguien y a pesar de que yo quiera creer que es pura admiración y algo que no durará mucho tiempo, no puedo seguir así. No sé si llegue a olvidarla, no puedo asegurarlo, pero tengo que hacer el intento. Nunca seré algo más que el mejor amigo de Sakura Kinomoto.

—Meiling, vámonos —escuchó susurrar a Sayuri.

La miró de inmediato con incredulidad.

—¿Qué…? ¡Pero —y no pudo terminar de hablar, debido a que Sayuri la interrumpió.

—Ya escuchamos lo suficiente, vámonos antes de que se den cuenta que estamos aquí.

Meiling titubeó un poco antes de asentir y empezar a alejarse rápidamente del lugar con Sayuri, pues sabía que si su primo las descubría ahí las cosas se pondrían mal. Aun así, logro captar una última frase de parte de Syaoran:

—Necesito que me apoyes en esto, Tomoyo.

No lograron saber la respuesta e internamente, al igual que Sayuri, se cuestionaba cual habrá sido la respuesta de la peli-negra.

Cuando se detuvieron, a una buena distancia de donde se encontraba su primo, Meiling no pudo evitar arrepentirse un poco de haberse perdido el resto de la conversación.

—Quizá debimos quedarnos —susurró mientras miraba al frente, al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en un árbol.

—No lo creo —contestó su amiga, quien se había sentado en el pasto y ahora se encontraba abrazando a sus piernas —. Con lo que escuchamos fue suficiente.

La peli-negra agachó la mirada para observar a Sayuri y pudo notar que ella embozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Fue cuando se dio cuenta: las palabras de Syaoran habían provocado que su amiga confiara más en su relación.

Sólo esperaba que todo entre ellos funcionara bien.

—Supongo que tienes razón… —sonrió levemente al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia el cielo.

 _Ojalá todo esté bien._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sabía que era una chica despistada más sin embargo no se consideraba tonta, todo le parecía muy sospecho: la reciente amistad que acaba de averiguar sobre Syaoran y Sayuri Natsume; que Tomoyo se haya quedado a hablar con él y que después ninguno de los dos entrara a clases; la presencia de Meiling y Natsume, el llamado de ellas a Eriol y como después se fueron corriendo a la misma dirección hacia donde habían ido sus amigos (porque si, logró notar cuando se fueron y de la ruta que tomaron).

Todo eso le hacía pensar que algo estaba ocurriendo y que sus amigos no la consideraban lo suficientemente importante como para saberlo. Eso le dolía terriblemente viniendo de Syaoran y Tomoyo, pues ellos eran las dos personas a las que era más cercana, sus mejores amigos.

O quizá, sólo estaba creando una tormenta en un vaso de agua y nada estaba ocurriendo en realidad.

No lo sabía.

Le confundía.

Definitivamente tenía que ir y cuestionarles.

Y Sakura hubiera seguido pensando en todas las posibilidades de lo que muy posiblemente sus mejores amigos le ocultaban, pero justo en ese momento sintió algo muy similar.

Su cabeza, específicamente su rostro, acababa de ser golpeada por algo.

Llevó inmediatamente las manos a su nariz, que era de donde el dolor era más fuerte, ella sabía lo que eran los golpes, pero principalmente con bastones no con un balón de voleibol, que aparentemente sí que se había lanzado con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¡Kinomoto! —fue el grito en conjunto de todas sus compañeras.

—¡Por Dios!, ¿te encuentras bien? Te juro que no pretendía lastimarte —la que se había acercado a ella era Rika Sasaki y, como la conocía, sabía que lo que decía era verdad, además no solo era culpa de Rika, ¿quién la mandaba a ella a tener la mente en otro sitio cuando estabas en un juego y en cualquier momento podía suceder algo así?

—No te preocupes —sonrió temblorosamente. No quería empezar a preocupar a nadie, pero empezaba a sentir un poco de líquido entre sus dedos—no fue tu culpa, no debí andar distraída. Estoy bien —ahora les dijo a todos los que se habían acercado rápidamente a ella y que ahora la rodeaban.

—Kinomoto, ¿estás bien? —escuchó que le preguntaban nuevamente, sólo que esta vez se trataba de su profesor —. Quizá debas ir a la enfermería, Sasaki se encargó de darte en un gran golpe —dijo logrando avergonzar más a Rika. Y al notar que Sakura iba a decir algo, volvió a hablar —. Nada de peros. Sasaki, acompaña a Kinomoto a la enfermería.

—Profesor, yo la acompañaré —y para sorpresa de Sakura, habló la persona que ella menos se esperaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Tomoyo ingresó a los vestidores con la intención de cambiar aquel uniforme deportivo, pudo percatarse que todas las chicas a su alrededor la miraban de una forma nerviosa. Prefirió ignorarlo y mejor se dedicó a buscar a Sakura, para poder preguntarle si se había perdido de algo interesante.

—Tomoyo, ¿qué haces aquí? —le cuestionó Chiharu Mihara al verla llegar al pequeño locker donde había guardado su uniforme formal.

Tomoyo le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Cambiarme, como todas ustedes —respondió con un poco de gracia, ante la obviedad de su intención al estar ahí—. Por cierto, ¿sabes en donde está Sakura?

—¿Acaso nadie te dijo? —cuestionó sorprendida la castaña.

La peli-negra la observó con duda.

—¿Decirme qué?

Chiharu miro nerviosa a su alrededor, ella conocía bien lo protectora que Tomoyo era con su prima y sabía que, aunque no fuera algo grave, se preocuparía enormemente. Aunque viendo el lado positivo, al menos no era a Li a quien le tenía que decir que Sakura se encontraba en la enfermería.

—¿Chiharu…? —le habló confundida Tomoyo.

Y justo cuando Chiharu iba a hablar, una chica las interrumpió.

—Daidouji, Li te está buscando afuera.

Tomoyo, aun sin cambiarse y alentada por Chiharu, se dirigió a la puerta, donde se encontró a Syaoran con un semblante de preocupación.

Él ni siquiera le dio tiempo de decir nada, pues habló antes que ella.

—Sakura se encuentra en la enfermería.

Tomoyo ni siquiera lo pensó: tomó a Syaoran del brazo y rápidamente hizo que se dirigieran hacia donde se encontraba su querida prima.

—Ahora entiendo el comportamiento de todas —habló para sí misma mientras caminaban rápidamente, Syaoran la observo de reojo, quizá con ella también se pusieron nerviosos al informarle sobre donde se encontraba Sakura—. ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste?

—Hiragizawa me lo dijo, creo que le causaba gracia ver como nadie se atrevía a decirme nada por temor a mi reacción —el castaño suspiró, ocasionando una pequeña risa en su amiga.

—Creo que todos piensan que somos capaces de ponernos paranoicos con cualquier cosa que le pase a Sakura.

Syaoran miró a la peli-negra y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Acaso podemos culparlos?

Y la verdad era que no podían, todos en Seijo sabían lo importante que Sakura Kinomoto era para Syaoran Li y Tomoyo Daidouji. Muchos sospechaban de los sentimientos del castaño hacia la despistada porrista, además de la adoración que la peli-negra le tenía a su prima.

—Ni un poco —correspondió Tomoyo a la sonrisa de su amigo.

Una vez que llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería, Tomoyo abrió rápidamente la puerta encontrándose con otra persona, quien estaba a punto de salir.

—Tardaron más de lo que pensé —habló la joven, sonriéndole a los dos—. ¿Acaso todos temían de cómo podrían reaccionar?

—Tu primo nos pudo haber ahorrado tiempo, pero prefirió divertirse del temor de los demás —contestó Syaoran—. ¿Dónde está Sakura, Akizuki?

—Se encuentra adentro, obvio. Yo que tú, aprovecharía mi tiempo a solas con ella —le dijo con picardía, a lo que Syaoran frunció el ceño y Tomoyo sonrió con diversión—, iré a marcarle a mi futuro novio así que no sé cuánto tiempo tendrás con ella.

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta que no vengo solo? —preguntó señalando a Tomoyo.

Nakuru hizo un gesto con su mano, restándole importancia.

—Estoy segura que después de que la dulce Tomoyo vea que su querida prima se encuentra bien, te permitirá tener un tiempo a solas con la pequeña Sakura, ¿o no? —se dirigió a la peli-negra.

—Siempre y cuando Syaoran le diga a Sakura sobre lo que hablamos hace rato, por supuesto —contestó sonriendo, mirando de soslayo al castaño.

Li suspiró con cansancio.

—¿Podemos pasar de una vez? —cuestionó con algo de irritación.

La prima de Eriol se rió nuevamente y procedió a hacerle a un lado para permitirle la entrada a los dos jóvenes.

—La pequeña Sakura se encuentra en la camilla que está cerca de la ventana —les informó—. Su nariz ya no se encuentra sangrando como cuando llego, pero aun así vigilen que no haga su cabeza hacia atrás. Si necesitan más algodón, puse en la mesa al lado de ella si no, hay en la primera gaveta del escritorio.

Ambos asintieron, haciéndole entender a Nakuru que entendían sus indicaciones. La castaña les sonrió una vez más y salió de la enfermería.

Fue entonces cuando ambos empezaron a dirigirse al fondo de la enfermería, siendo Syaoran un poco más rápido que Tomoyo.

Cuando pasaron la cortina blanca, se detuvieron pues finalmente pudieron ver a Sakura. La castaña se encontraba sentada, con la cabeza hacia adelante y sus dedos, que sostenían un algodón blanco levemente manchado de rojo, presionando un poco la parte baja de nariz.

Syaoran observó con preocupación a Sakura, a pesar de la distancia podía apreciar un leve moretón y unas pocas raspaduras en el lado derecho de su frente y mejilla.

Sakura, quien había escuchado los pasos dirigiéndose a su lugar, levantó la vista (lo máximo que la posición de su cabeza se lo permitía) y pudo notar que Syaoran y Tomoyo se encontraban parados frente a ella.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —cuestionó el castaño, avanzando rápidamente a la camilla y sentándose en el lado derecho de la camilla, donde las piernas de Sakura le dejaban un espacio libre.

Tomoyo, en cambio, se sentó en el banquillo que se encontraba a su izquierda, sus ojos parecían realizarle la misma pregunta.

—Y-Yo… —se sonrojó y se dijo, no era porque Syaoran se encontraba acariciando levemente la raspadura en su mejilla—, me distraje.

—Parece que ya no nos tendremos que preocupar solamente por bastones —comentó el castaño, mientras tomaba más algodón y le ayudaba a Sakura a cambiarlo por el que mantenía en la nariz.

—Me encargaré de agregarlo en la lista de "Objetos que no pueden estar cerca de Sakura" —dijo Tomoyo con un poco de diversión.

—¡Ey! —se quejó la castaña, provocando una sonrisa en sus amigos. Entonces recordó algo y observó a sus amigos con sospecha, primero a Tomoyo y después a Syaoran—. ¿Por qué no entraron a la clase? —preguntó, sorprendiéndolos.

—Estoy segura que Syaoran te explicará porque —contestó la peli-negra después de varios segundos de silencio. Sakura no se daba cuenta, pero el castaño sí: Tomoyo se encontraba mirándolo con un claro mensaje en sus amatistas.

"Dile la verdad", decían estos. Syaoran suspiró y miro a Tomoyo directo a los ojos quien, al ver la negación en su expresión, sólo pudo suspirar con decepción.

—Tomoyo se encontraba ayudándome a terminar con unos detalles del informe que debo dejar al nuevo presidente estudiantil, ¿acaso olvidas que ella fue la tesorera? —pudo mentir rápidamente. Le sonrió a Sakura, en un intento de que ella no lo descubriera, siempre le costaba mucho mentirle, pero desde hace algunas semanas podía hacerlo un poco mejor.

—Oh, ya veo… —musitó Sakura sintiéndose un poco tranquila de que todo había sido solo ideas de su mente.

—Sakurita~ —escucharon la voz de Nakuru acercándose—. Ya le llamé a tu hermano, dijo que venía para acá inmediatamente.

—No era necesario que mi hermano viniera —murmuró Sakura, imaginando lo que este le diría al verla—. Además, tengo entrenamiento hoy.

Nakuru negó con la cabeza y su dedo índice.

—Ni creas que te permitiré ir a la práctica, debes descansar al menos hoy, a menos de quieras volver a sufrir del sangrado en tú nariz. Tuviste mucha suerte que no fuera una fractura o algo peor.

—Eso es cierto, Sakura —habló Tomoyo.

—P-Pero… —Sakura no sabía que decir para que le permitieran al menos asistir, entonces miró a Syaoran, formando inconscientemente un pequeño puchero con sus labios, y lo miró de forma suplicante, pidiéndole un poco de su ayuda.

El castaño tragó saliva ante la expresión de Sakura, sus ojos verdes brillaban en suplica de su ayuda y a él le siempre difícil negarse a algo cuando la castaña le pedía algo de esa manera.

—Creo que no hay nada malo en que asista —habló, recordando su plática con Sayuri. Sus palabras ocasionaron una sonrisa en Sakura y que las otras chicas lo observaran de forma picara, logrando un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Tengo entendido que no tendrán entrenamiento en sí, si no que aclararan algunos asuntos.

Sakura lo observó confundida.

—¿Cómo sabes eso, Syaoran? —le preguntó con curiosidad, ella no sabía que la practica trataría de eso.

Tomoyo ya sospechaba quien se lo había dicho, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

—Sayuri Natsume me lo dijo —contestó.

Sakura lo observó con sorpresa.

—Bueno, entonces puedo asistir, ¿o no, Nakuru? —Sakura miró directamente a Nakuru, importándole muy poco que en el proceso levantará más la cabeza contradiciendo las indicaciones que anteriormente le habían dado. Quería evitar mirar a Syaoran, ya que, si lo hacía y observaba esos profundos ojos ambarinos, estaba segura que empezaría a cuestionarle sobre su relación con Sayuri Natsume, cómo era que de la noche a la mañana ya parecían tan buenos amigos y, sobre todo, porque no le había dicho nada de eso.

Se supone que eran los mejores amigos y que se confesaban todo.

Entonces sintió como su cabeza volvió a estar inclinada hacia el frente, miro de reojo hacia su derecha y ahí se encontraba Syaoran observándola con el ceño un poco fruncido. Él, con su mano, se había encargado que volviera a agachar la cabeza.

—Quieres que te dejen quedarte y antes de eso no puedes seguir una pequeña indicación —fue lo que el castaño le dijo.

—Si no vas a realizar actividades físicas, entonces te podrás quedar un rato —se escuchó la voz de Nakuru—; eso sí Li, por favor trata de vigilar que no se vaya a tropezar con algo.

—No lo dudes —murmuró Syaoran, mirando a Sakura con advertencia.

Las dos chicas restantes sonrieron ante la escena frente a ellas, sin embargo, la sonrisa de Tomoyo cargaba un poco de pesar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sayuri contempló con detenimiento el grupo de chicas frente a ellas que en ese momento se encontraban murmurando cosas, lo más probable era que ya supieran el motivo de la reunión: El semestre estaba a punto de terminar y ya era momento de seleccionar una nueva capitana para el grupo de porristas.

Observó la hora en su celular y pudo notar que llevaban cinco minutos de retraso, la antigua capitana, Yoriko Nakamura quería esperar a que llegara Kinomoto para dar por iniciada la reunión.

No le sorprendía que la castaña no llegará a tiempo, por lo que Meiling una vez le había dicho, la chica tenía un gran problema con la puntualidad y ella lo había notado al ver como en algunas ocasiones, Sakura llegaba entre dos a cinco minutos retrasada a la práctica.

Después de haber escuchado, sin querer, la practica entre Syaoran y Daidouji, se sentía más tranquila. Ella sabía que el castaño era una buena persona, y era por ello que pensaba que él había aceptado los sentimientos que le profesaba; era justo por eso, que dudaba de lo que Syaoran pudiera sentir sobre ella, sobre todo conociendo la clase de cariño que él tenía hacia Kinomoto. Pero ahora sabía que Syaoran haría lo posible para que lo de ellos funcionara, pero sobre todo, quererla a ella. Por primera vez lograría sentirse como la primera de opción.

—¡¿Qué te pasó Kinomoto?! —logró escuchar a una de sus compañeras decir.

Levantó la mirada y pudo notar que Sakura Kinomoto se iba acercando acompañada de su novio. La chica sonría con pena a sus compañeras, tenía un notorio golpe en parte de la frente y mejilla, además de que en su nariz se notaba levemente de un color rojizo. Al lado de ella venía Syaoran, quien iba cargando su mochila y parecía estarle diciendo algo a la castaña.

—Estoy bien —escuchó que contestaba Kinomoto—. Fue un accidente en una clase —siguió diciendo mientras sonreía.

—Es un gusto saber que te encuentras bien —dijo mientras se acercaba. Primero hizo contacto visual con Kinomoto, quien la observó profundamente, lo cual le extrañó, la castaña nunca la había visto de esa forma; después miro a Syaoran y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida, ocasionándole un poco de tranquilidad a su alma.

—Es una fortuna que hoy no sea una práctica igual a las otras, Sakura —habló Yoriko, consiguiendo que todos dirigieran sus miradas hacia ella—. Como recordaran, pronto acabará este año y con eso vendrá mi graduación, así que ha llegado el momento de seleccionar una nueva capitana.

Se inició a escuchar el murmulló de sus compañeras, ella los ignoró y dirigió su mirada levemente hacia la derecha, que era el lugar donde se encontraba Syaoran con Kinomoto. Ella escuchaba con atención a Yoriko y el parecía estar muy concentrado en su celular escribiendo algo.

Justo después de que dejo de escribir, sintió una pequeña vibración en su bolsillo.

Cuando lo observó, pudo notar que se trataba de un mensaje de Syaoran.

" _Acompañaré a Sakura a su casa, cuando la deje iré inmediatamente a la tuya para que vayamos a comprar los ingredientes."_

Sonrió con un poco de resignación, después de ver el estado de Kinomoto no le sorprendía que su novio le mandara ese mensaje.

" _No te preocupes, yo lo entiendo. ¡Te preparé algo para comer antes de irnos!"_ , escribió como respuesta.

Levantó inmediatamente la vista y notó que Syaoran se encontraba mirándola, ella sonrió y movió en su mano su celular, para recordarle que tenía que leer su respuesta.

Entonces él agachó la vista y leyó el contenido. No tardó mucho en recibir la respuesta.

" _Entonces ya tenemos una cita."_

Levantó la vista y esta ocasión no pudo evitar dirigirle una sonrisa más grande mientras se sonrojaba y asentía con la cabeza levemente.

Y cuando él estaba a punto de sonreírle, Kinomoto se giró levemente para cuestionarle algo al que era su mejor amigo, logrando que así se acabará su pequeña conversación.

—…la última ocasión que realizamos la votación, quedó en un empate entre Natsume y Kinomoto, así que el día de hoy decidiremos quien debe heredar mi legado —continuó hablando Yoriko, causando que volviera a prestarle atención—. Todas escribirán en un papel el nombre de la que ustedes desean sea su nueva capitana, como te encuentras aquí presente Li, me ayudarás con el conteo, así verán que no hay favoritísimos de mi parte.

Las chicas del equipo asintieron, incluso ella, sabían que a pesar de que Syaoran era el mejor amigo de Kinomoto, eso no le influenciaría al momento del conteo.

Todas, con excepción de Kinomoto, Yoriko y ella, iniciaron a escribir en una hoja el nombre de la nueva capitana que deseaban. Después de diez minutos –algunas parecían no saber qué decisión tomar–, las hojas dobladas dentro de un contenedor.

—Vamos Li, ayúdame —le dijo Yoriko a su novio. Él farfulló algo y Kinomoto se encargó de darle un pequeño empujón mientras se reía de él.

No pudo evitar pensar, que hubiera deseado ser ella a quien todos vieran tener ese tipo de interacción con él.

Sacudió su cabeza, se había prometido no tener ese tipo de pensamientos, pero como siempre, fallaba un poco con ello.

No queriendo dejar que su mente la empezará a llenar de pensamientos negativos, decidió que era momento de llevar a cabo la idea que tuvo hace algunas horas.

—¿Qué nervios, no? —le dijo a Kinomoto en cuanto se acercó a ella.

La castaña realizó un pequeño salto y la observó confundida, como respuesta a esa reacción le sonrió.

—La verdad, es que si estoy un poco nerviosa —le respondió la chica de ojos verdes.

—Cualquiera que sea la decisión que se tome, hay que respetarla —le comentó.

—Por supuesto —le contestó sonriendo.

 _Quizá su corazón se decidió por ti hace tiempo,_ pensó sin poder evitarlo _, pero me encargaré de hacerlo cambiar de opinión… Sólo espero que eso también seas capaz de respetarlo._

.

Observó hacia el frente con nerviosismo, llevaba ya varios minutos haciéndolo. Ver a Sakura y Sayuri juntas, platicando, le parecía algo insólito.

Ante eso, no pudo evitar sentir culpa una vez más.

Llevaba un mes saliendo con Sayuri, y de alguna u otra forma había podido ocultárselo a Sakura sin que eso afectará su amistad con ella.

Sinceramente, no tenía claro cómo es que lo había logrado.

Sin embargo, lo que sí tenía claro era que la plática con Tomoyo le había hecho ver varias cosas. La primera era que no podía seguir ocultándose a la que él llamaba su mejor amiga y la segunda era pensar seriamente si quería seguir con una chica cuando amaba a otra.

Pero eso también le hizo darse cuenta que Sayuri no le era del todo indiferente: se avergonzaba cuando ella se acercaba mucho a él, no podía evitar sonrojarse con lo que ella a veces solía decir, en ocasiones se encontraba sonriendo al recordar sus momentos juntos y últimamente se cuestionaba que se sentiría besarla.

Había tenido muchas oportunidades para besarla, pero cuando se decidía a tomar el paso, su mente recordaba a Sakura y se alejaba con un sentimiento de culpa en su corazón.

Suspiró, le pasó la parte de sus resultados a Nakamura, sabiendo que Sayuri le ganaba a Sakura por con dos votos.

 _¿Acaso el destino le querrá decir algo con eso?_ , pensó con ironía.

—Vaya, en mi cuenta es Kinomoto quien lleva la ventaja —escuchó que la chica decía, obteniendo así su atención—, y sumado los resultados, nuevamente es un empate.

—¿Qué es lo que harás?

—Yo tendré que tomar la decisión —Nakamura suspiró con cansancio—. Dime, si tuvieras que elegir entre ellas dos, ¿a quién seleccionarías?

Sin poder evitarlo y sin que ella lo notara, pues seguía viendo las hojas entre sus manos, la observó con sorpresa.

Desde hace un mes, prácticamente se la pasaba tomando esa decisión.

—Ni siquiera sé porque te cuestiono eso —escuchó que la chica se reía. El volvió a mirar hacia el frente una vez más, donde las dos chicas continuaban hablando—, es obvio que seleccionarías a Kinomoto.

Hace un mes hubiera pensado lo mismo, hoy ya no estaba tan seguro de eso.

.

—¿Entonces el golpe no fue muy grave?

—No, sólo que Nak… la señorita Akizuki me recomendó no realizar actividades físicas por el día de hoy —le respondió Sakura a Natsume. La castaña moría de ganas de preguntarle qué clase de relación tenía con Syaoran, pero afortunadamente había logrado contenerse.

—Y espero que realmente hagas caso de las indicaciones que te dieron —escucharon la voz de Syaoran detrás de ellas.

—¡Syaoran! —Sakura hizo un puchero cuando volteó a verlo.

—Sólo te digo la verdad, sueles ser muy olvidadiza.

—Realmente se conocen muy bien —comentó Natsume, cuando Sakura se giró a verla pudo notar que la chica tenía la cabeza gacha y acariciaba el brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha. De haber prestado un poco más de atención, como Syaoran, pudo haber notado el leve tono amargo que había adquirido la voz de la chica.

—Muy bien, se ha tomado una decisión —se escuchó que Yoriko hablaba, logrando llamar la atención de las chicas—, quiero que todas feliciten a su nueva capitana: Sayuri Natsume.

Las chicas aplaudieron y Sakura no tardó en hacerlo mientras sonreía. A pesar de las sospechas que pudiera tener de que ella tuviera algo con su mejor amigo, sabía que el equipo quedaba en buenas manos.

Sayuri observó a sus compañeras con sorpresa, no podía creer que la hayan preferido a ella. Sin esperarlo, sintió un par de manos empujarla levemente hacia delante, cuando miró hacia atrás, notó que se trataba de Kinomoto, quien le sonreía y alentaba a caminar al lugar donde se encontraba Yoriko. Dirigió su vista a la izquierda de Kinomoto, donde pudo notar que Syaoran le sonreía y que con sus labios pronunciaba una pequeña frase que le provocó una gran sonrisa: "Adelante, capitana".

—Sólo quiero agradecer a ustedes por confiar en mi —empezó a decir cuando estuvo al lado de Yoriko—, prometo corresponder a su confianza y dar mi mayor esfuerzo para que las cosas en equipo salgan bien. ¡Muchas gracias!

Después de tanto tiempo, Sayuri empezaba a creer que por fin las cosas iban a salir bien para ella.

Sólo esperaba que esta vez si fuera para siempre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _No entiendo por qué el mocoso debe acompañarte, ¿acaso Tomoyo no puede?_ —escuchó Sakura la exigente voz de su hermano.

—No Touya, Tomoyo tiene practica con el coro. ¡Y deja de decirle mocoso a Syaoran!

Syaoran observó a Sakura discutir con el troglodita de su hermano a través del teléfono. Cuando estaban a punto de salir de la enfermería, Touya le había marcado a Sakura para decirle que debido a una emergencia en su trabajo no podría recogerla en la escuela, pero la que vería en un punto medio. A pesar de saber eso, él había decidido en acompañar a Sakura hasta la puerta de su casa, sin embargo, no esperaba que Kinomoto volviera a llamarle a su amiga.

Por lo que había entendido, Touya no podría ni siquiera ver a Sakura en donde habían quedado y definitivamente no le agradaba la idea de que fuera él quien acompañara a Sakura hasta su casa.

—Syaoran me va a acompañar a casa y fin de la discusión.

— _¡Pero monstruo…!_ —y no le dejo terminar, ya que colgó la llamada.

—Ya nos podemos ir —le sonrió al castaño, quien la veía con una expresión de resignación en su rostro.

—Por ese tipo de cosas no puedo culpar a tu hermano por odiarme.

—¡Touya no te odia! —exclamó Sakura, mientras iniciaban a caminar—. Es sólo que no le agradas del todo… aun no entiendo del todo el por qué —eso ultimo lo susurró.

 _Creo saber muy bien por qué_ , pensó Syaoran. Y es que él pensaba que Kinomoto estaba consciente de los sentimientos que profesaba por su hermana y lo más probable es que fuera por eso el desagrado que solía mostrar hacia él.

Obviamente no le diría eso a Sakura.

—Algún día te lo dirá, no te preocupes —le dijo para evitar que ella no se fuera a preocupar mucho.

Y continuaron su camino en silencio, cada uno de ellos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Él pensaba en las recientes decisiones de su vida y que tanto le podrían afectar en la, hasta ahora, relación más importante que tenía. Ella, por otro lado, empezaba a cuestionarse que tanto era el nivel de confianza entre ellos y si la promesa que se habían hecho hace algunos años aún continuaba fijante, le daba miedo pensar que su persona ya no era relevante para su vida.

—Bueno, ya estás aquí salva y sana —le dijo Syaoran una vez que estuvieron afuera de la casa de Sakura—. Trata de no golpearte con nada ahí adentro —le advirtió con una sonrisa mientras posaba una mano sobre su cabeza y le revolvía un poco el cabello.

La castaña sonrió, pero no con la misma emoción de siempre y el ambarino pudo darse cuenta de ello.

—¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Yo… Syaoran… —titubeó un poco. Carraspeó para aclarar su voz un poco y lo miro directo a los ojos— Tú no me ocultas nada… ¿verdad?

Li la observó con sorpresa, lo último que esperaba que fuera a suceder era tener a Sakura realizándole justo ese tipo de cuestionamiento en ese momento. Ella continuaba mirándolo directamente con esos ojos tan verdes que él amaba tanto y si continuaba así, sabía que no podría callarlo más, terminaría diciéndole todo: desde los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella hasta la decisión que había tomado hace algunas semanas.

—Sakura… —murmuró—, la verdad es que…

—¡Chicos! —se escuchó detrás de ellos la voz alegré de Nadeshiko, la madre de Sakura— Que bueno que están aquí, ¿me podrían ayudar a bajar algunas de las compras? —les preguntó sonriendo.

—Hola, señora Nadeshiko —saludó con una pequeña inclinación Syaoran cuando volteó a ver a la madre su mejor amiga salir de su auto—. Deje le ayudo con eso.

—Que amable eres Syaoran, pero ya sabes que no me tienes que decir señora —le regañó con una sonrisa. Syaoran a veces pensaba que a Nadeshiko Kinomoto jamás se le acababan las sonrisas— ¿Ocurre algo, cariño? —le cuestionó a su hija al verla aún de pie en el mismo lugar, con la mirada agachada.

Sakura pareció reaccionar a la voz de su madre y levantó rápidamente la mirada para dedicarle una sonrisa.

—No pasa nada —respondió—. Deja les ayudo con eso.

Entonces su madre al fin pudo notar los golpes en su rostro y se acercó rápidamente a ella.

—¿Qué fue lo que te paso? —preguntó angustiada mientras checaba su rostro.

—No fue nada, mamá —le dijo con algo de vergüenza—, fue un accidente en la escuela. Nakuru ya se encargó de checarme en la enfermería —parece que lo último calmó un poco a su madre, quien confiaba mucho en Nakuru Akizuki. Viendo que su madre se calmaba, la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la parte trasera del auto—. Vamos por las cosas.

Debido a que no eran muchas bolsas, con un viaje fue suficiente, llevando cada quien dos bolsas.

—Muchas gracias —les dijo la pelinegra a los dos—. ¿Te quedas a cenar hoy, Syaoran?

El castaño le sonrió con disculpa.

—Lo siento, tengo un pendiente que realizar.

—Es una lástima —comentó Nadeshiko con algo de tristeza.

—Será en otra ocasión —dio una pequeña reverencia como despedida y después volteó a ver a su amiga, quien también lo miraba— Sakura, ¿podemos hablar?

La castaña asintió.

—Regreso en un momento, mamá.

Nadeshiko asintió y despidió al castaño con una sonrisa, haciéndole prometer que pronto los acompañaría a cenar.

—Sé que debes tener muchas preguntas —inició a hablar Syaoran una vez que estuvieron fuera de la casa—, sobre todo porque esa pequeña cabecita tuya es demasiado paranoica —le sonrió mientras golpeaba su frente con un dedo, causando que Sakura hiciera un mohín.

—¡Syaoran! —se quejó, causando que él riera un poco.

—Lo pensé y sí, hay algo que no te he dicho —admitió frente a ella, causando que la castaña lo mirara con algo de sorpresa —, pero decidí que esté no es el mejor momento para decírtelo como se debe.

—¿Qué? ¡Pe-ero!

Colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, impidiendo que Sakura dijera algo más y logrando que un pequeño sonrojo cubriera las mejillas de ambos.

—Mañana hablaremos sobre eso, ya debes ir a descansar.

Y justo cuando empezaba a caminar para irse, sintió como Sakura lo detenía, pues había tomado la parte trasera de su camisa.

—¿Prometes que mañana me dirás todo? —preguntó insegura.

—Lo prometo —contestó de inmediato.

Entonces, ella al fin pudo soltarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Realmente se lo dirás? —preguntó la chica con notoria sorpresa.

El castaño la miro por un segundo antes de volver a dirigir la vista al estante frente a él.

—Así es, Sakura es mi mejor amiga y ya está iniciando a sospecharlo —suspiró—. Lo último que quiero es tener un malentendido con ella.

Sayuri mordió levemente su labio inferior.

Syaoran había pasado a buscarla a su casa para que pudieran ir a comprar los ingredientes del pastel que ella deseaba prepararle a su mamá, él rápidamente había detectado que era lo que necesitaban, ya solamente les hacía falta un molde, debido a que no tenía uno en su casa. Iniciaron platicado en cómo les había ido durante el día y en los planes que ella tenía más tarde.

Lo último que imaginaba que Syaoran le diría era que Kinomoto le había cuestionado sobre algo que él pudiera ocultarle.

Por ejemplo, su relación.

—No te preocupes —le dijo sonriendo, en un intento de dejar atrás sus nervios—. Creo que al principio se sorprenderá, pero al final sabrá entenderlo.

—Más que nada se molestará conmigo por haberme tardado tanto en decírselo.

—Bueno, entonces no la puedo culpar del todo —dijo, para después reír suavemente. Al ver lo que Syaoran acaba de tomar, cuestionó—. ¿Piensas que si es el tamaño correcto?

—Claro —respondió con seguridad—. Me mencionaste que era para tres personas, ¿no?

Ella se sonrojó, algo que el castaño no notó debido a que seguía observando el molde.

—A todo esto, ¿por qué sólo tres? ¿sólo serán tus padres y tú? —preguntó por curiosidad.

Sayuri llevo sus manos atrás de su espalda, mientras las estrujaba levemente debido a la vergüenza que le conllevaba decir lo siguiente:

—Yo... te iba a decir a ti si nos querías acompañar —murmuró.

Syaoran inmediatamente la miro, con un gesto de sorpresa en su cara y con un leve sonrojo llegando a él.

La chica se encontraba mordiéndose levemente su labio inferior, con las mejillas notablemente sonrojadas y mirándolo con la ilusión de que la acompañara en ese día tan importante.

La duda lo embargó, ¿no era demasiado pronto para que le presentará a su mamá? Además, le parecía extraño que el padre de su novia no estuviera presente.

—Yo... —musitó sin saber que contestar.

—¡Es sólo si tú quieres! —dijo la chica llena de vergüenza, quizá se estaba acelerando y terminaría asustando al castaño. Tomó el molde de las manos de Syaoran y lo echó a la pequeña castaña que llevaba—. Será mejor ir a pagar esto o se hará tarde.

Sayuri empezó a caminar por el pasillo, dejando atrás a un pensativo Syaoran. La chica se regañaba mentalmente por sus impulsos, quizá debía esperar más tiempo antes de que el castaño conociera a su mamá.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para ir al pasillo principal, pudo sentir como la detenían de su brazo izquierdo.

—Espera —le dijo Syaoran. Giro a verlo aún con un poco de vergüenza. se sorprendió al ver que él la miraba con pequeña sonrisa—. Te acompañaré esta noche.

Termino de girar por completo y le dirigió una sonrisa tan grande que, por un segundo, Syaoran no pudo despegar su vista de ella.

Sobre todo, de aquellos ojos azules tan brillantes.

—Gracias —susurró. Lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a andar—. ¡Vamos, si no se nos hará más tarde!

Y Syaoran, ante la sonrisa de ella, no pudo evitar corresponderle y apretar más la mano que los unía.

—Vamos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Miro la lista entre sus manos y sonrió con algo de resignación, su madre había olvidado ciertos ingredientes para el postre que le deseaba realizar a su padre y para evitar que se retrasará más, ella se propuso para ir por ellos. Bastante renuente, su madre había aceptado, con la condición de que viera bien donde pisaban sus pies, ya que ella sabía perfectamente lo que era tropezar de la nada.

Era justo por eso que en muchas ocasiones su papá le decía que se parecía mucho a su madre y sinceramente a veces no podía evitar darle la razón en ello.

Para su fortuna, no muy lejos de su casa había una tienda donde podría comprar lo que su madre necesitaba y a su parecer, no había nada que pudiera provocar un accidente mayor en su nariz, sin embargo, estaba atenta a cualquier cosa.

Justo cuando dio la vuelta en la calle donde se encontraba la tienda, saco su celular de su bolsillo para verificar la hora y saber si alcanzaría a comprar las cosas y regresar a casa en el mínimo tiempo posible.

Era importante para ella no tardarse demasiado, su padre regresaba esa noche de una excavación y quería ayudarle a su madre en preparar algo delicioso.

Porque, ¡hasta Touya iría ayudar!

Levantó la vista y pudo notar, no muy lejos de la siguiente esquina, una cabellera castaña y una mochila que se le hacía terriblemente familiar.

Era Syaoran, sin duda, ella tenía un detector cuando se trataba de él.

Además, ella le había obsequiado esa mochila.

Sonrió y aceleró el paso, pronto lo alcanzaría. Si era él, volvería a invitarlo a cenar esa noche en su casa; su madre planeaba realizar un postre de chocolate que era el favorito de él y además a su padre le encantaba platicar con Syaoran. Estaba segura que con eso lo podría convencer.

Lo vio girar el rostro hacia la derecha y decir algo, fue entonces cuando se percató el que no iba precisamente sólo.

Sayuri Natsume lo acompañaba.

Calló a la pequeña voz en su cabeza que le decía que era muy extraño que esos dos anduvieran juntos y decidió detenerse y observar el panorama frente a ella.

Caminaban lentamente e iban muy cerca. Ella hablaba animadamente con una sonrisa y él la miraba con atención mientras le dirigía una sonrisa un poco más pequeña. Pudo notar que ellos también habían comprado unas cosas, pues traían un par de bolsas con el logo del supermercado y era Syaoran quien las cargaba.

A pesar del sentimiento amargo que brotaba en su pecho, sonrió un poco, eso era típico en él.

Agachó la mirada y apretó el celular entre sus manos.

No debería tener ese sentimiento recorriéndola, ella sabía perfectamente que Syaoran es una persona sumamente amable, era muy posible que se hubiera encontrado a Natsume y le ofreciera su ayuda.

Asintió levemente y suspiró, esa debería ser la única explicación.

Los sentimientos _extraños_ que la recorrían sólo tenían que ver con que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ver tratar a su amigo _de esa forma, sonriendo con tal calidez_ ,con alguna chica que no fuera Tomoyo, Meiling… _o ella_.

Tomando la decisión de seguir con su plan de hablarle a Syaoran e invitarlo a cenar, levantó la vista.

En los siguientes segundos se arrepintió de eso.

Ambos se habían detenido debido al semáforo y, justo ese momento, Sayuri Natsume aprovechó el tiempo para besar a Syaoran.

La presión del agarre de su celular disminuía conforme seguía apreciando la escena frente a ella: Sayuri se encontraba de puntillas y tenía sus manos sobre el pecho de él; Syaoran, quien antes tenía sus ojos abiertos por la impresión, ahora los mantenía cerrados y pasaba ligeramente su brazo libre por la cintura de ella.

Su celular terminó por caer, y debido al escaso ruido en la calle, el sonido del golpe causó que la pareja frente a ella se detuviera y la observara con sorpresa.

—¿Sakura?

* * *

 **Notas:** ¿Por qué publico otra cosa cuando tengo otras dos historias (de las cuales, una está pausada)? Ni yo misma puedo dar una respuesta concreta. Creo que es más que nada porque no me gustaba la idea de mantener esta historia sin publicar (?).

En fin, son las 2:01 a.m. y debería estar durmiendo en lugar de seguir en internet haha así que espero que me digan sus opiniones respecto a lo que acaban de leer, créanme que serán bienvenidas.

La meta es regresar antes de año nuevo, pero por si acaso: ¡Feliz navidad y que tengan un gran inicio de año!

PD: La mitad de este capítulo fue escrito en el 2012, para que vean cuanto tengo con esta idea haha.

PD2: ¿Han escuchado _You In Me_ de KARD? La tengo ahorita en mi spotify y la amo (y a ellos también).


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** CCS y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen. Estos pertenecen a las CLAMP.

 **Summary:** A Sakura le gusta Eriol Hiragizawa, quien no parece tener interés en nadie, ignorando lo que su mejor amigo siente por ella. ¿Las consecuencias? Un Syaoran con novia y a ella con un conflicto de sentimientos.

* * *

 **. . .**

 **Y el karma dijo**

" _Amarás a quien no te ama, por no haber amado a quien te amó…"_

 **. . .**

* * *

 **— II —**

* * *

Desde que inició su relación con Syaoran, Sayuri imaginó cientos de escenarios para lo que sería su primer beso con él. Cada uno de ellos bastantes románticos, cabe decir. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio en esa esquina, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa mientras hablaban de los planes en los que él estaba dispuesto a ayudar, además de que prácticamente no había personas transitando la calle, no pudo detenerse y conteniendo la angustia de que no le correspondería, lo besó.

Para su fortuna, Syaoran le había respondido el beso y la había tomado levemente de la cintura, consiguiendo que sintiera ese momento como mágico... hasta que Kinomoto hizo acto de aparición.

Observó a la chica, quien tenía una cara de absoluta sorpresa y cuando notó que el castaño se alejaba de ella como si su contacto quemara, lo observó y pudo ver que él miraba a Kinomoto con cierta culpabilidad.

El pinchazo en su pecho no tardó en aparecer, por lo cual agachó la mirada.

Ella lo entendía. Entendía que la persona a la que Syaoran amaba era Kinomoto, pero eso no quería decir que los sentimientos que ella tenía no tuvieran importancia.

—Syaoran —le llamó para obtener su atención. Como aún mantenía la mirada algo agachada no se percató que el castaño dio un breve sobresalto por su llamado, levantó sus ojos azules para observar los ojos ambarinos de él, que la miraban con algo de culpa. _Yo lo entiendo_ , se repitió mentalmente y suspiró lentamente—. Me iré a mi casa para ir preparando el pastel de mi mamá —le dijo y tomó las bolsas que él cargaba—, habla con ella.

—Pero —trató de empezar a decir, pero lo interrumpió.

—No te preocupes —dijo con una breve sonrisa—, buscaré una receta, pero si más tarde puedes ir, eres bienvenido.

—Sayuri…

—Lo entiendo, Syaoran —dio un paso hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después susurrar—. Espero verte más tarde.

Le dirigió una breve mirada a Kinomoto, quien se dedicaba a mirar fijamente a su novio y procedió a continuar su camino, sin atreverse a mirar atrás.

Se detuvo justo cuando giro en una calle y colocó su mano derecha sobre su pecho. ¿Era correcto lo que hacía, verdad? Y si lo era, ¿por qué sentía que lo podía perder?

 **«** _¿…estás seguro de estar con una chica cuando amas a otra?_ **»**

El recuerdo de la plática entre Daidouji y su novio vino a su mente, como un flash, dándole una respuesta a sus inquietudes.

Syaoran tenía que hablar sobre su relación con Kinomoto, sin que ella interviniera en el proceso, para iniciar a darle un cierre a los sentimientos que él tenía. Hace algunos días, no, horas, hubiera tenida la duda de si Syaoran preferiría a Kinomoto, sin embargo, se sentía con la confianza de que no sería así.

Confiaba en él.

 _Lo entiendo_ , se volvió a decir con más convencimiento mientras reanudaba a caminar.

 **«** _…ahora estoy seguro que sí._ **»**

 **.**

Sakura vio de reojo como Sayuri Natsume se alejaba, justo después de volver a besar a Syaoran ( _pero fue en la mejilla_ , se dijo mentalmente) y le susurraba algo con los ojos brillantes; fue cuando decidió no seguir mirándola y se concentró en su amigo, quien tenía un reflejo de culpa en sus ojos.

Cuando la chica ya se había ido, todo quedo en silencio entre ellos, ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos.

—Di algo —pidió al fin, cansada de aquel silencio.

Syaoran suspiró y rascó su cabello, mientras pensaba en lo próximo que diría.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Sí, él estaba tratando de ganar tiempo. Lo último que esperaba que sucediera cuando estaba con Sayuri era que Sakura apareciera justo en el momento en el que ella lo había besado y él había correspondido. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Por la misma razón por la que había decidido contarle a Sakura sobre su relación al día siguiente.

Pero claro, las cosas no tenían que salir como él las tenía contemplada y ahora tenía a su mejor amiga mirándolo con un leve reproche.

—Mi mamá olvidó unas cosas —contestó algo renuente.

La observó con duda al preguntar lo siguiente.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

De reojo se percató que el celular de Sakura continuaba en el suelo, por lo que terminó de acercarse para poder tomarlo y ofrecérselo.

—Gracias —murmuró al aceptar el aparato, observó su teléfono y por suerte la caída no le había afectado en lo más mínimo. Una vez más miró a Syaoran, se había percatado que él estaba tratando de evitar el tema—. Quiero me expliques lo que acabo de ver —respondió como respuesta a la pregunta que él había realizado anteriormente.

Porque ella no le permitiría que desviara el tema.

—Te lo explicaré adentro —declaró. Inició a caminar de nuevo hacia la entrada de la tienda y al notar que Sakura no lo seguía, se detuvo y la volteó a ver—. Anda, sé hará más tarde y estoy seguro que no querrás perderte el regreso de tu padre.

Sakura hizo un puchero e inició a avanzar, odiaba admitir que él tenía razón.

Varios minutos después, ambos se encontraban caminando a través de los pasillos, Sakura rápidamente había logrado localizar la mayoría de la lista y ya solamente les faltaban dos cosas. Sin embargo, ese silencio estaba causando estragos en ella, ¿por qué Syaoran no le decía nada? ¿Será que Natsume trato de aprovecharse de él y no lo quería admitir?

Ese último pensamiento causó que se detuviera abruptamente, lo que provocó que el castaño la mirara con duda, sobre todo por su gesto de angustia.

—¿Te encuentras bi—?

Pero ni siquiera logró terminar de preguntar ya que la chica lo abordó con cuestiones bastante elocuentes.

—¿Acaso te está amenazando con algo? ¿Es una apuesta? ¿Le debes algo? ¿Meiling te obliga?

—Sakura, basta —le tomó de los hombros, pues la chica continuaba murmurando cosas sin sentidos.

—¡Entonces explícame! —dijo.

Syaoran suspiró y quito sus manos de los hombros de ella.

—Inicié a salir con Sayuri hace un mes —empezó a decir, mientras guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos—, ella me confesó sus sentimientos una tarde después de los entrenamientos y yo le contesté unos días después, aceptando que ella se convirtiera en mi novia.

Sakura asintió lentamente, asimilando lo que escuchaba.

—¿Por qué no me habías contado nada? —murmuró, dolida.

Porque en definitiva era lo que más le dolía, que Syaoran no confiara en ella como tanto creía. Llevaba toda la tarde teniendo ese tipo de dudas, sobre la confianza que le tenía él, y que se enterara de lo forma en la que lo había hecho, era lo peor.

—Tenía pensado hacerlo mañana…

—¿Y por qué tardar tanto en decírmelo? —al fin se atrevió a hablar con tono de reclamo.

—Quería estar seguro de que hacia lo correcto.

—¿Seguro de qué? —cuestionó. _¿En si soy de confianza?, ¿si aún soy importante en tu vida?_ , pensó.

—De si era correcto.

Eso la confundió, y la expresión en su rostro lo reflejó.

—¿Correcto?

—Así es —dijo, tomando la canasta y la lista de sus manos. Inició a avanzar por su cuenta, siendo seguido rápidamente por ella—. Como te lo dije, ahora lo estoy y es por eso que te lo iba a contar mañana, eres mi mejor amiga Sakura y no me gusta ocultarte nada.

La castaña sintió una punzada en su pecho ante las palabras de él.

—¿De qué estás seguro? —preguntó con suavidad, una parte de ella temía de la repuesta que él pudiera darle.

Syaoran volteó a verla directo a los ojos, y destellando seguridad (no sólo en su mirada, también en su hablar), dijo algo que la dejo paralizada.

—De que ella me gusta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Estoy en casa —murmuro con cansancio en cuanto ingreso a través de la puerta.

Inmediatamente sintió como su acompañante le golpeaba en las costillas con su codo, por lo cual frunció el ceño y la miro con enojo.

—No regresas tú solo —dijo ella con una sonrisa, como respuesta a su golpe.

Rodó los ojos, con fastidio.

—Yo no te invite.

Ella continuó sonriendo, se quitó sus zapatos y después de ponerse una de las pantuflas que se encontraban en el recibidor de la casa de los Kinomoto, inició a caminar al interior del lugar justo en el momento en el que Nadeshiko aparecía para darle la bienvenida a ambos, pues se había percatado que su hijo mayor no había llegado solo.

—Bienvenidos —les dijo con una sonrisa.

La joven de cabello castaño dio una rápida reverencia hacia la mujer frente a ella.

—Es un gusto verla, señora Nadeshiko.

—¿Dónde está el monstruo? —preguntó a su madre, pues se había percatado que las pantuflas rosas de su hermana se encontraban en el recibidor.

—Sakura me hizo el favor de ir a comprar unas cosas que olvide para el postre que le quiero preparar a tu padre —les respondió mientras volvía a regresar a la cocina, no quería que por distraerse, aunque fuera muy poco, se le fuera a quemar algo.

Ellos rápidamente lo siguieron.

—¿No le habías dicho que no anduviera de un lado al otro? —le cuestionó a la castaña, quien asintió.

—Eso le dije, pero tranquilo Touya —le dijo, mientras sonreía y le daba una palmada en el hombro. Después se dirigió a lavar sus manos—, no creo que Sakurita se vaya a provocar alguna otra pequeña hemorragia.

—Ese monstruo es tan torpe que estoy seguro se puede tropezar con una piedra y golpearse con un poster.

—Ya no debe tardar en llegar —le dijo Nadeshiko, mientras iniciaba a picar unas verduras.

—Permítame ayudarle —le dijo Nakuru a la peli-negra, quien le agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Iré a buscarla, lo más seguro es que también olvide algo.

—Pero ni siquiera sabes a donde fue —le dijo la chica deteniendo lo que hacía, sus ojos castaños destellaban burla.

Él la miro con algo parecido a la superioridad.

—Eso no me importa —contestó y salió de la cocina.

Nakuru suspiro profundamente.

—Debo admitir que es tan lindo ver como Touya se preocupa por su hermana.

Nadeshiko soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿Verdad que sí?

Nakuru asintió efusivamente e iba a decir otra cuando escucharon como Touya abría la puerta e iniciaba a hablar con un tono bastante irritado.

—¿Qué hace el mocoso contigo monstruo?

Ambas rápidamente dejaron de hacer lo que realizaban en ese momento y se dirigieron al recibidor, donde se encontraba Touya de pie, con la puerta abierta; esta dejaba apreciar a Sakura y Syaoran.

—¡Syaoran, querido, que bueno que decidiste acompañarnos! —habló Nadeshiko, avanzando a la puerta y tomando al castaño del brazo, logrando que entrara a la casa y apenas dándole oportunidad de quitarse los zapatos.

—Señora, yo…

—Mamá, espera…

Dijeron los dos castaños, al mismo tiempo, mientras ingresaban.

—¿Por qué el mocoso nos debe acompañar? —soltó Touya con fastidio—. Es suficiente con que Nakuru se haya auto-invitado.

—¡Ey! —le dio un breve golpe y después se abrazó al brazo de él, causando que Touya la viera con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Sakura te comentó que haría el postre que tanto te gusta? —siguió hablando Nadeshiko, ignorando sin querer lo que decían los más jóvenes—. Si quieres puedes realizar ese pastel de chocolate del que Sakura ha presumido muchas veces, dice que te queda muy bien —le sonrió.

—Yo… ah… —Syaoran no sabía que decir, y observó a Sakura con auxilió, quien, ya cansada, sólo cerró los ojos y miro a otro lado.

—¡Yo no probaré nada que haga el mocoso! —demandó Touya.

—¡Yo quiero el pedazo de Touya! —dijo Nakuru con entusiasmo, levantando uno de sus brazos.

—Estoy segura que a Fujitaka le dará mucho gusto verte —dijo la peli-negra, al fin soltándolo y dando un aplauso con sus manos—. ¡Todos a la cocina! —demandó con alegría, y antes de que su hijo mayor dijera algo, volvió a hablar—. Sin excepciones, cariño.

Nadeshiko inició a avanzar y Nakuru fue la primera en seguirla, llevando a Touya en el proceso, quien la fulminó con la mirada primero a ella y después al castaño.

Entonces se dio cuenta.

Se detuvo, ocasionando que la chica de ojos castaños también lo hiciera y lo observara de forma extraña ante su expresión de seriedad.

—Mamá, espera —le dijo antes de que ella entrara a la cocina.

El mocoso miraba hacia su hermana con seriedad y ella ni siquiera se atrevía a dirigirle la mirada, además de que traía el ceño levemente fruncido, cosa rara en ella. Además, el monstruo ni siquiera lo había defendido cuando le llamó "mocoso".

Ahora que lo recordaba, antes de que abriera la puerta había logrado escuchar la voz de Sakura bastante molesta.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó su madre, confundida.

—Creo que el mocoso quiere decir algo —dijo, ocasionando que este le regresara la mirada. Touya elevó una de sus cejas, dándole a entender al castaño que se había percatado de la pequeña tensión entre los dos.

Syaoran suspiró y miro a Nadeshiko con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento de nuevo, señora Nadeshiko —dijo, sabiendo que repetiría una palabras similares a las que le había dicho hace una hora, casi dos—, aún tengo un pendiente por realizar.

Nadeshiko lo miro con algo de tristeza y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, se inició a escuchar una risa por parte de Sakura.

—Llama a ese pendiente como se debe—la castaña de ojos verdes dejó de reír y lo miro directamente. Syaoran cerró los ojos por un momento, ya se imaginaba con que saldría Sakura, podía sentir la mirara de ella en su persona—. Disculpa a Syaoran, mamá —dijo ahora mirando a su madre, quien la veía algo confundida—. Él hará un pastel hoy, pero no puede hacerlo aquí, su novia lo está esperando en su casa para que le ayude.

—Sakura… —Syaoran se acercó para hablar con ella, pero la chica lo ignoró y caminó rumbo a su madre para entregarle la bolsa.

—Aquí tienes, mamá —la peli-negra tomo la bolsa y la observó con leve preocupación—. Iré a cambiarme, bajo en un momento a ayudar.

Y justo cuando empezó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras, Syaoran volvió a llamarle.

—Espera, Sakura, tenemos que hablar —le dijo; ya no importando si el lugar era el indicado o no.

Sakura, que estaba en el pie de la escalera, se detuvo pero no se giró a mirarlo.

—Hablaremos mañana, eso es lo que querías desde un principio —contestó e inicio a subir inmediatamente.

El castaño iba a seguirla pero fue detenido por Touya, quien colocó su mano en uno de sus hombros.

—Iré a dejar al mocoso —dijo Touya con calma, sorprendiendo al susodicho—. Mamá, ¿me prestarías tu auto? Nakuru y yo vinimos aquí en la motocicleta.

—Deje las llaves en la cocina —el peli-negro asintió y ella le extendió la bolsa—. ¿Podrías dejarla ahí, por favor?

Touya asintió y tomo las bolsas.

—Espera aquí —le dijo a Syaoran antes de ir a la cocina.

—Iré a ver que no se haya quemado nada —dijo Nakuru, y siguió rápidamente a Touya.

En el lugar quedaron Nadeshiko y Syaoran. Él miraba hacia una de las paredes donde se encontraba una foto de Sakura en su primer día en la secundaria; recordaba ese día a la perfección, ellos apenas iniciaban a ser amigos y a pesar de eso ella le había pedido con entusiasmo que se tomaran una foto juntos, para que recordaran para siempre ese día.

Bajo esa lluvia de cerezos y las risas discretas de Tomoyo, fue la primera vez que él se había sonrojado ante ella, por causa de esos ojos brillantes y su gran sonrisa.

Despertó de sus pensamientos al sentir una delicada mano sobre su hombro, miro a su derecha y notó que aquella cálida mujer que le había abierto las puertas de su casa desde el primer momento en el que lo conoció, lo miraba con leve tristeza.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó con suavidad.

Porque Nadeshiko lo sabía –a decir verdad, todos lo sabían, excepto una despistada y terca chica que se negaba a ver más allá–, que el muchacho frente a ella le dedicaba un gran sentimiento a su hija. ¿Y cómo no darse cuenta? Si se notaba cada vez que la miraba.

—Sí, lo estoy —contestó con firmeza.

—Entonces ella debe ser una gran chica —dijo, sorprendiéndolo.

Y antes de que el castaño pudiera responder algo, Touya volvió a aparecer con las llaves tintineado en su mano derecha.

—Andando, mocoso —dijo al pasar al lado de él.

—Nos vemos, señora Nadeshiko —se despidió dando una pequeña reverencia.

—Eres bienvenido cuando gustes, querido —le contestó una dulce sonrisa.

Syaoran le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa e inició a seguir a Touya.

Cuando salió de la casa y estuvo al lado del auto, miro a la única habitación del segundo piso que mostraba sus luces encendidas, la habitación de Sakura, y después de empuñar sus manos para calmar a sus instintos que le pedían ir a buscarla, subió al auto.

Sayuri lo estaba esperando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llevaban cerca de cinco minutos en el auto y el único sonido era el de la radio y las leves explicaciones que él daba.

—¿Por qué me estás llevando? —preguntó, ya cansado de tratar de adivinar porque Touya Kinomoto se estaba comportando amable con él.

Touya no contestó, algo que no le sorprendió, por lo cual bufó y decidió mirar por la ventana.

—Tengo mis motivos —escuchó que él decía, logrando que volteara la cabeza para verlo—, así como tú debes tener los tuyos.

—¿Acaso quieres hablar de mi relación? —preguntó con sarcasmo y sorpresa.

Si llegaba ser así, sería el colmo. Porque sería la cuarta persona (bueno, tercera, la señora Kinomoto parecía apoyarlo) que dudaba de su facultad para tomar decisiones. Y no es que tachara al peli-negro de entrometido, pero, ¿acaso él le andaba cuestionando sobre la extraña relación que tenía con Nakuru Akizuki?

Además, desde su perspectiva, Kinomoto debería ser la persona a la que le diera más gusto su relación.

—Eso me importa muy poco —le contestó con un gruñido.

Ambos continuaron el viaje en silencio por algunos minutos más, hasta que el castaño le indicó donde pararse, en una casa azul muy bonita de dos pisos.

—Gracias por traerme —dijo en voz baja el castaño una vez que se había bajado del auto. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando la voz de Touya lo detuvo.

—Mocoso —le llamó y Syaoran lo miro con algo semejante al cansancio, ¿qué le diría ahora? Seguramente sería algo cómo: "Ahora sí aléjate de mi hermana" o alguna semejanza—, piensa bien en lo que haces, más de una persona puede salir lastimada.

Después de eso piso el acelerador y se fue, dejando a Syaoran sorprendido.

¿Acababa de recibir una especie de consejo de Touya Kinomoto?

 **.**

Observó la pantalla de su laptop con angustia, tenía alrededor de siete pestañas abiertas en su navegador favorito y sólo le habían causado confusión cada una de ellas.

¡Y es que todas las recetas eran tan parecidas y diferentes a la vez! No sabía a cuál irle y por un segundo pensó en buscar videos en YouTube pero desechó la idea, sólo le causarían más confusión.

Colocó su rostro entre sus manos, con frustración. Quizá era el momento para iniciar a tomar clases de repostería; es más, le diría a Meiling si se quería inscribir con ella.

Quito las manos de su cara y observó la hora en la computadora. _Aún es temprano_ , pensó, _debería ir a una pastelería…_

Justo cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse a su cuarto para buscar su cartera y checar cuánto dinero le quedaba, escuchó como sonaba el timbre de su casa.

Al abrir la puerta, no pudo evitar su sorpresa.

Se trataba de Syaoran.

—H-hola, yo… pensaba que ya no vendrías —saludó algo avergonzada. Al darse cuenta que seguían en la entrada, se hizo a un lado y le permitió pasar.

—Pensé que tenías algunos problemas —le contestó al pasar y quitarse los zapatos para ponerse unas pantuflas que le dio la chica—, además…

—¡Fueron por los mensajes con las páginas de recetas! —exclamó sonrojada por la vergüenza, cuando le mandó esos mensajes lo había hecho en medio de su desesperación de no saber a cuál receta hacerle caso.

Lo más seguro es que lo haya interrumpido mientras hablaba con Kinomoto.

Sinceramente no sabía si eso ultimo le preocupaba o aliviaba.

—Tranquila —le dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa—, yo te lo prometí, por eso vine.

Le correspondió la sonrisa, sin embargo la duda seguía en ella.

—¿Cómo te fue con Kinomoto? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

Syaoran desvió la mirada y después sonrió con algo de ironía.

—Bien. Es más, ella me dijo que viniera para acá —respondió.

Sayuri detectó el tono irónico en la voz de él y se preocupó, quizá las cosas con Kinomoto no habían salido del todo bien.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era que, aunque fuera por un rato, él se distrajera.

—¿Sabes? Fue bueno que llegaras en este momento—eso llamó la atención de Syaoran—, estaba a punto de rendirme e ir a una pastelería.

El castaño bufó con algo de gracia, caminó hasta ella para tomarla de la mano y llevarla a la cocina.

—Vamos o se hará más tarde.

La chica de ojos azules miro la unión entre ellos y sonrió enternecida, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Claro —le respondió risueña.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se colocó la blusa blanca y conforme abrochaba los botones pudo notar una leve sensación fría en su espalda, todo gracias a la poca humedad que aún presentaba su cabello. Se puso el saco azul pero no lo abrochó, daba igual, de todos modos ya se iba a ir a casa.

—Nos vemos mañana, Meiling —escuchó como se despedían las únicas chicas que, hasta ese momento, la acompañaban en el vestidor.

Asintió e hizo un ademan con su mano, como gesto de despedida.

Estiró su cuello hacia la derecha y emitió una mueca, estaba tan cansada por el entrenamiento… quizá había exagerado un poco esta ocasión.

Tomó la toalla azul que se encontraba en el banquillo a su izquierda y se sentó para poder continuar secando su largo cabello negro.

Mientras lo hacía un pensamiento llegó a su mente, uno que llevaba varios días en ella.

Quizá debía cederle el puesto de capitana a otra de las chicas del equipo.

El año escolar estaba a punto de terminar y el próximo debía dedicarse a decidir lo quería hacer con su vida, buscar universidades y prepararse para entrar en alguna.

Ojalá fuera sencillo para ella decidir qué hacer, como a la mayoría de sus conocidos.

Eriol y Syaoran, por ejemplo. Los dos, a pesar de que tenían que estudiar Administración de Empresas o algo similar debido a sus herencias, sabían que a lo que deseaban dedicarse era a la medicina y la arqueología, respectivamente; sin embargo, ambos ponían sus propios deseos de lado con tal de no defraudar a la familia.

A veces le daba pena la situación en la que estaban, pero los dos eran demasiados tercos para su propio bien. Syaoran decía que era su responsabilidad y que no permitiría que alguna de sus hermanas dejara lo que amaba hacer para recluirse en una oficina; Eriol, por su parte, decía que le había hecho una promesa a su madre y que la cumpliría sin importar que.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza y suspiró, quería hacer algo por los dos pero no sabía qué…

—¿Meiling? —escuchó una delicada voz a su izquierda, sabía perfecto de quien se trataba.

Volteó y notó que Tomoyo iba entrando al vestidor. Alzó una de sus cejas al notar que aún vestía el uniforme deportivo.

—¿Qué haces vestida así?

Daidouji sonrió y se dirigió al pequeño locker donde guardaba sus cosas.

—Hace rato no pude cambiarme porque fui a ver a Sakura a la enfermería —inició a explicar. Meiling asintió, sabía gracias a un mensaje Sayuri que Kinomoto había tenido un accidente y que por lo mismo su primo la llevaría a casa—, el tiempo se me fue volando y no alcance a regresar aquí.

—¿Fuiste a tu practica del coro con tu uniforme deportivo? —preguntó incrédula.

Tomoyo sonrió avergonzada, como pocas veces lo hacía.

—Me debatí entre mi puntualidad y mi presentación, ganó la puntualidad.

Meiling continuó secando su cabello mientras pensaba en Tomoyo, la conocía y era por eso que le sorprendía lo que había hecho pues Tomoyo era muy parecida a Eriol, al menos en la fachada que ambos se empeñaban en mostrar a los demás: personas _perfectas_ que sabían cómo lucir y hablar ante todos sin mostrar algún error.

Sin importar si eso los hacía realmente feliz o no.

—Por cierto, creo que olvidaste eso en uno de los patios —levantó la vista hacia ella y notó que ella ya se había terminado de cambiar y que le extendía una pulsera roja.

Abrió los ojos con impresión y rápidamente llevo su mano a su muñeca izquierda, sintiendo como sólo había dos pulseras en ella y no tres como era costumbre.

Estaba tan distraída que no se había percatado que no llevaba la pulsera que Eriol le había regalado cuando eran niños.

—Gracias —dijo y la tomó para ponérsela inmediatamente—. Ni siquiera había notado que la había perdido —se atrevió a confesarle mientras veía y acariciaba su muñeca.

—No te preocupes —le sonrió Tomoyo—, supuse que la plática entre Syaoran y yo te había distraído tanto para ni siquiera darte cuenta.

Meiling la vio directo a los ojos, sin decir nada.

—No te preocupes, Syaoran no se percato de que nos escuchabas.

—Vaya, eso me hace sentir mejor —dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

—Lo que me sorprende es que no me hayas interrumpido cuando le estaba haciendo ver a Syaoran lo mal que está tomando sus decisiones últimamente.

—¿Disculpa? —cuestionó, con un tono agresivo, sabiendo bien de lo que la chica frente estaba hablando—. ¿Malas decisiones?

—Así es —contestó con serenidad, sin importarle el tono que Meiling había utilizado con ella—. Sabes muy bien a que me estoy refiriendo.

—Te refieres a la relación entre mi primo y Sayuri —el silencio de Tomoyo fue todo lo que necesito como respuesta—. ¿Cuál es tu problema, Tomoyo?

—Que Syaoran no está pensando con sensatez las cosas y sólo va a obligarse a creer que siente algo por Natsume —contestó—. Él ama a Sakura.

—¡Pero ella a él no! Y Xiao Lang tiene todo el derecho a querer olvidar sus sentimientos y Kinomoto debe ver que él no será por siempre el mejor amigo incondicional, viendo como ella suspira por otros.

—Sakura lo ama, sólo que-

—Sólo que ella no se da cuenta —la interrumpió, con evidente burla en su voz. Tomoyo se permitió fruncir levemente el ceño—. A la mierda con eso. Sayuri es una gran chica y sé qué hará que Xiao Lang superé a Kinomoto.

Meiling logró notar la sonrisa irónica que Tomoyo soltó como por un segundo mientras se colgaba su bolsa y fue ahí cuando lo supo.

No se trataba de que Syaoran quisiera olvidar a Sakura.

Todo tenía que ver con la chica con la que quería olvidarla.

—¿Cuál es tu problema con Sayuri? —le preguntó directamente.

Tomoyo la miro a los ojos y le sonrió con condescendencia.

—Ninguno —respondió bastante segura de sí misma, actitud que Meiling no le creyó ni por un segundo—. Debo admitir que me sorprende la gran fidelidad que le tienes, cuando hace algunos años tu misma me ayudabas a juntar a Syaoran y Sakura.

—Me di cuenta que perdía el tiempo —contestó altivamente—, tú también deberías darte percatarte de eso.

—Fue un gusto hablar contigo —se despidió mientras le sonreía una vez más. Mientras avanzaba, continúo diciendo una cosa más, jamás quito su sonrisa—. Por cierto, deberías cuidar ese lenguaje; si tu tía te escuchara, pensaría que no te educó bien.

Y salió del vestidor, dejando sola a Meiling, quien empuñó las manos y fue tras ella.

—Esa es la diferencia entre nosotras y la razón de que dejáramos de ser amigas hace años —dijo en voz alta, causando que Tomoyo se detuviera—. No me gusta ser la muñequita de porcelana que hace todo lo que le dicen y no puede mostrar quien es realmente, muriendo lentamente por dentro. Fue un gusto hablar contigo.

Le regresó sus palabras con notario sarcasmo y regresó al vestidor.

Varios segundos después, Tomoyo continuó caminado, está ocasión sin la sonrisa en su rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura marcó al celular de Tomoyo como por quinta ocasión en los últimos tres minutos y al notar que nuevamente timbraba hasta mandarla al buzón de voz, suspiró.

Recordaba que ese día Tomoyo había olvidado su celular en casa, pero sinceramente esperaba que ella se encontrará ya en su casa y así pudieran hablar.

Ante de bloquear su celular, decidió mandarle un mensaje para después dejarlo sobre el buró al lado de su cama.

Fue cuando notó un portaretrato con una de sus fotografías más queridas, lo tomó entre sus manos y no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia.

Se trataba de Syaoran y ella, en su primer día de secundaria.

Era la época en la que Tomoyo aún gustaba de cargar su cámara, por lo cual habían aprovechado para capturar todos los recuerdos que podían de ese día.

Vio el rostro de Syaoran y su sonrisa creció un poco más, él era tan tímido en ese tiempo que le había costado convencerlo en tomarse tal fotografía.

Una parte de ella llegó a pensar que estaba abusando de su suerte, pues su amistad tenía unos cuantos meses de haberse concretado y no quería que él pensara que se estaba aprovechando o algo así, era sólo que quería un recuerdo con él, porque ella había tenido el presentimiento desde entonces: Syaoran se volvería alguien importante en su vida.

Y lo era. Por eso dolía estar molesta con él.

¡Pero no podía evitarlo! No sabía que la hacía estar tan enojada y era por eso que deseaba hablar urgentemente con Tomoyo.

Necesitaba uno de sus consejos.

Suspiró cansada y dejó el portaretratos en su lugar para después levantarse de su cama.

Tenía que bajar y ayudar con la cena.

 **.**

—No sé qué me sorprende más —empezó a decirle Nakuru a Nadeshiko—: que Li tenga una novia que no sea la pequeña Sakura o que Touya se haya ofrecido a llevarlo.

—La amabilidad de Touya no es algo que debería sorprenderte, Nakuru —le dijo sonriendo Nadeshiko, causando que la chica se sonrojara levemente—, y con respecto a lo de Syaoran, es una decisión que se debe respetar, es un joven muy maduro para su edad y si tomó esa decisión es por algo.

—La única que parece tener un problema con eso es la pequeña Sakura —respondió con un suspiro.

—Es lo malo de cuando uno se da cuenta a tiempo de las cosas —habló Nadeshiko mientras continuaba revolviendo el contenido del sartén frente a ella—. Mejor dime, Nakuru, ¿cómo es que terminaste acompañando a Touya?

La chica soltó unas risas mientras le pasaba la verdura ya picada.

—Fui a la facultad a dejar unos papeles sobre las practicas que estaba realizando en la preparatoria Seijo, ahí me encontré a Touya y logré conseguir que me trajera —la observó con cierta duda—. ¿Creé que me aproveché?

—Si mi hermano no hubiera querido, no te hubiera traído —escucharon la voz de Sakura detrás de ellas.

Ambas giraron a verla y la pudieron notar ya más calmada, ya no tenía puesto su uniforme si no un pantalón negro y una blusa verde.

Nakuru hizo un chasquido son sus dedos y asintió con una sonrisa.

—Tienes toda la razón, pequeña Sakura. A tu hermano a de encantarle mi presencia.

—Eso sólo en tus sueños —escucharon la voz de Touya detrás de Sakura.

—Dejame decirte que sempre estás en ellos, querido —le guiñó un ojo Nakuru, causando que Touya rodara los ojos pero Sakura pudo notar la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿En qué quieres que te ayude, mamá? —le preguntó Sakura.

—¿Podrías remover esto para evitar que se queme? —le señaló lo que estaba enfrente de ella, la castaña asintió y de inmediato fue a sustituirla—. Gracias, cariño. Ahora iniciaré a preparar el postre. Touya ayuda a Nakuru a ir colocando la mesa —ambos asintieron y fueron rápidamente a hacerlo.

Estando ya solas en la cocina, Nadeshiko se acercó a Sakura.

—Cariño —le llamó, causando que girara levemente hacia ella.

—¿Sí?

Lo pasó a continuación le sorprendió, su mamá tomo sus manos entre las de ellas y la miro directo a los ojos.

—Las personas que están destinadas a estar siempre con nosotros, lo estarán; no importa lo que se interponga o la forma en la que lo estén —le sonrió dulcemente—. Espero que siempre tengas presente eso.

Sakura la miro sin saber que decir, Nadeshiko sólo le dio un breve abrazo antes de soltarla y seguir con lo que dijo que haría.

—Vamos cariño —le dijo—, o se hará más tarde.

La castaña asintió distraídamente, aun procesando las palabras de su madre.

Ahora se sentía más confundida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sayuri continuó embarrando el contenido del envase de nutella al pastel frente a ella, lo hacía con calma, tratando de no agregar contenido de más en algunas partes.

Syaoran, quien se encontraba frente a ella, la observaba con una sonrisa.

Le sorprendía la dedicación que mostraba, se había propuesto a realizar casi todo, dejándolo prácticamente sólo como un instructor. Además, cada que le decía algún paso, primero lo anotaba en una pequeña libreta y después lo hacía con mucho cuidado.

—Por si se ofrece en el futuro —le respondió con una sonrisa cuando le había cuestionado la razón por la que lo estaba haciendo.

Observó nuevamente con detenimiento a la chica frente a él.

Su largo cabello rojizo se encontraba amarrado en una coleta alta, dejando que unos cuantos mechones enmarcar su rostro. En su cara se podían apreciar unas cuantas manchas de harina, pero no parecía importarle. Sus ojos azules realmente parecían concentrados en su tarea y no perdían ningún detalle. También pudo notar como mordía su labio inferior…

—¡Listo! —exclamó la chica frente a él, despertándolo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué sigue?

—Eh… bueno —tosió un par de veces, queriendo apartar el sonrojo que había subido a sus mejillas—, lo último es cuestión decorativa —estiró el recipiente con las fresas que antes había cortado—. Se me ocurrió que podías decorarlo con fresas, me dijiste que era la fruta favorita de tu mamá, ¿no?

La chica asintió efusivamente y tomó el recipiente para colocarlo al lado del pastel, tomo la libreta a su derecha e inicio a escribir.

—Decorar al gusto —murmuró, dándole a saber a Syaoran que continuaba escribiendo los pasos.

Después de varios minutos, la chica termino de colocar las fresas, las había puesto en la parte superior, logrando que pareciera una flor.

Sayuri sonrió, contenta por su resultado y miro a Syaoran, esperando a que él le dijera su opinión.

—Quedo perfecto.

—¡Debo mandarle una foto a Meiling! —exclamó la chica tomando su celular y tomando varias fotos del pastel, mandándoselas a su mejor amiga—. Se ve tan bonito que me dará pena que mamá lo tenga que partir más tarde, ¡pero estoy segura de que le encantará!

La chica continuaba hablando para después reír, parecía que Meiling había respondido con algo gracioso.

Sus ojos azules brillaban y él, callando la voz en su interior que le decía que no hiciera nada apresurado, dijo lo siguiente:

—Me gustas.

La peli-roja levantó la vista rápidamente hacia él, para verlo con sorpresa.

Hace años hubiera negado que existiera la posibilidad de que alguna chica lo hiciera olvidar el sentimiento que tenía por Sakura Kinomoto, sin embargo, desde hace un par de semanas se había percatado que eso ya no era del todo cierto.

La chica frente a él podía lograrlo.

Pero no mentiría, aún amaba a Sakura. Lo supo cuando después de besar a Sayuri, y que ella los viera, un sentimiento de culpa se instalara en su corazón, pero ya era suficiente. Como decía Meiling, era el momento para que él decidiera ser algo egoísta y buscara tener algo bueno con alguien quien también lo merecía.

—T-tu también me gustas —musitó ella, con un gran sonrojo.

Y en su opinión, iba por buen camino.

* * *

 **Notas:** Y nuevamente decido actualizar a la 1:06 de la mañana, no sé qué pasa conmigo, sobre todo sabiendo que debo trabajar en unas horas…

En fin, eso es lo menos importante.

Tardé en actualizar un poco más de lo esperaba, pero al menos puedo decir que fue antes de cumplir el mes de publicar esta historia. Para mí, eso ya es un logro hahaha.

Si se percataron, no sabemos –bueno, yo sí– de que estuvieron hablando Sakura y Syaoran después de él le confesara que le gustaba Sayuri. Debió ser algo serio para que Sakura estuviera tan molesta, o quizá es sólo que la chica en este momento no tiene en claro lo que siente y lo único que puede expresar bien es el enojo de saber que la persona en la que más confías, no confié en ti de la misma forma. Lo que hablaron los castaños lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo, no se preocupen.

La escena entre Tomoyo y Meiling no fue algo que tenía planeado en un principio (de hecho, Tomoyo iba a tener una escena totalmente distinta) pero no pude detenerme cuando inicié a escribirla. Necesitaba dar a notar que, a diferencia de Un Destino Confuso, en esta historia las chicas no son amigas.

¡Estoy muy contenta por la respuesta que tuvo la historia! Hacen que me llene de alegría, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por que les siga gustando.

Así que ya saben, cualquier comentario de ustedes es bienvenido.

¡Nos veremos pronto!

 **PD:** Es probable que la actualización de Un Destino Confuso llegué antes o el mismo fin de semana próximo, por si hay alguien aquí que también lea esa historia.

 **PD2:** ¿Ya vieron el nuevo anime? Es tan bello que mi corazón duele.

* * *

 **Respuestas a reviews:**

 **LadyNoir Love:** ¡Siento mucho lo de tu corazón! Créeme que al ser Sakura y Syaoran mi OTP, también se rompía el mío al escribir esto. ¡Pero no lo podía evitar! (creo de cierta forma soy masoquista(?)).

Y sí, Syaoran se resignó a no decir nada de sus sentimientos, pero no lo podemos culpar, todos tenemos un límite y él llego al suyo. No sé si sea spoiler, pero no, no pasara nada con Eriol, para él tengo otros planes. Más que ser Syaoran quien la pierda para siempre, siento que esas palabras deberían ser para Sakura, es ella quien no quiere darse cuenta de lo que siente, nuestra muchacha es muy terca.

La mitad del capítulo lo escribí mientras escuchaba canciones sad, quizá por eso te lo pareció a ti (?)

¡Me da gusto que te haya gustado!

 **Yamila:** ¡Hola!, aquí está la continuación, espero que no te haya decepcionado haha. ¡Espero que hayas tenido unas felices fiestas también!

 **Pao:** ¡Hola! Me da alegría saber que te gustó y con respecto a tu esperanza, por primera vez no estoy segura del todo si será así. ¡Pero hay que tener fe de que así será! ;)

 **Suzy:** ¡Hola! Sinceramente no te puedo dar una respuesta fija para eso, con el trabajo y el servicio social apenas tengo tiempo, y pronto inicio semestre en la facultad por lo que seré un zombie. Así que me dedicaré a escribir cada que tenga un tiempo libre y en fines de semana.

 **Anneyk:** ¡Que gusto que te encante! Aquí tienes la continuación :D

 **Noir:** Respetó tu opinión, por un tiempo también tenía esas ideas en historias de otros fandoms y en alguna que otra de este. Y quizá tienes razón, hay varias historias que manejan situaciones similares; pero, en mi opinión, lo importante es ver como se manejan las cosas.

Sólo debo aclarar una cosa: entre Tomoyo y Eriol no hay ningún tipo de interés romántico en este momento.

 **Lorena:** ¡Hola! Es cierto lo que dices, en cierta forma Syaoran está aplicando ese dicho. También quiero que todo salga bien entre ellos, pero sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

 **Rub:** Gracias por lo de la redacción, es un aspecto en el que tenía sus dudas, ya que con las prisas a veces se va uno que otro detalle; pero me da gusto saber que al menos hago un trabajo decente haha. Me parece gracioso lo que dices, porque justo en este capítulo la misma Nadeshiko dio a revelar que prácticamente todos sabían lo que Syaoran siente por Sakura; sólo ella que es tan despistada y terca... Pero tienes razón, eso es lo que lo hace interesante. Las historias siempre deben tener algo de drama, es mi dicho haha.

¡Espero encontrar tu opinión de este capítulo y, sé que es tarde pero, feliz navidad!

 **eli ventura:** La menos culpable de este asunto es Sayuri, ella sólo se atrevió a hacer lo que Syaoran no pudo hacer con Sakura en tantos años: confesarse. Pero tienes razón, si Sakura no quiere perder el amor de Syaoran (porque estoy segura que independientemente de todo, siempre contará con su amistad) debe apresurarse y darse cuenta de lo que realmente siente.

¡Espero que hayas tenido una buena navidad y un gran inicio de año!

 **Fercho:** ¡Hola! Aquí se encuentra la actualización haha.

 **Annaita:** No sería capaz de dejar esta historia, tiene un gran pedazo de mi corazón como para hacerlo haha. ¡También amo a Tomoyo y Eriol! Pero eso no quiere decir que se las pondré fácil en esta historia, haha.

* * *

¡Gracias a todos los que agregaron a favoritos y dieron _follow_! ¡También a todos a aquellos que no dejaron ningún comentario, pero que llegaron hasta aquí!

 **PD3:** Cuando termine de escribir esto y editando en FF, dieron las 2:27 a.m. Alguien se estará muriendo de sueño en el trabajo, ya lo veo venir…


End file.
